


proszę, wróćcie

by hsoju



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I just love hurting the blonde baby, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight ZoSan, im sorry, poor Sanji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsoju/pseuds/hsoju
Summary: Jako karę za głupi wybryk zostawili go samego na statku w nieciekawej sytuacji.Ale przecież to Sanji, więc sobie poradzi, prawda?Prawda...?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Male Character(s), strawhats & Sanji
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! To pierwszy fanfic jaki kiedykolwiek publikuję ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! Ma raczej ciężki klimat, jednak kończy się dobrze :> uwielbiam cierpienie swoich ulubionych bohaterów, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony nienawidzę złych zakończeń, więc ciężko byłoby mi takie napisać qwp
> 
> Uwaga! Sanji może wydawać się trochę ooc, ale to dlatego, że jest pod wpływem narkotyków!  
> Oraz druga uwaga! Nie mam bety, więc jeśli ktoś dojrzy jakieś błędy to śmiało pisać.
> 
> No ale nie przedłużając - zapraszam!

Nie wiedział gdzie patrzeć, i to było jego największe zmartwienie. A przynajmniej na tym chciał się skupić, bo naprawdę wystarczało mu, że jego kiepską sytuację uświadamiają mu te obrzydliwe dźwięki. Ciało ocierało się o ciało, rozchlapując gorący pot i krew. Czuł jak coś rozciąga go boleśnie od środka, powodując ból i dyskomfort. Nigdy nie czuł niczego takiego i na pewno jeśli kiedykolwiek miał czuć to nie z tymi ludźmi, ani w takim momencie.

-Przestań się wiercić, suko. –ktoś go spoliczkował, ogłuszając na sekundę. Nafaszerowali go czymś i miał wrażenie, że świat za nim nie nadąża, spóźniając się o kilka milisekund. Rozglądał się, skacząc wzrokiem z jednego mężczyzny, na drugiego. Któryś z nich usiadł mu na nogach, podczas gdy inny ścisnął mocniej nadgarstki. Trzeci złapał tylko mocniej jego biodra, żeby wbić się głębiej. Zaszlochał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

-Co, kochanie? Za mocno? –facet zaśmiał się głośno, sięgając po udko z kurczaka, leżące na talerzu nieopodal –Ale ty tak lubisz, nie?

Sanji chciał wymiotować. Pierwszy raz w życiu było mu źle z tym, że ktoś je jego potrawy.

Luffy miał to zjeść w nagrodę, że grzecznie poszedł z resztą na zakupy. Marudził mu o kurczaku w sosie miodowym od tygodnia. Zobaczył przepis, z pięknym zdjęciem, w gazecie Nami i zwariował.

Zaskomlał, absolutnie zrozpaczony. Umówili się, że wrócą dopiero jutro rano. Wyśpią się na wyspie, w jakimś motelu i wrócą na śniadanie.

-Co się stało, złotko? –grube paluchy złapały jego brodę, ściskając ją i zostawiając tłuste ślady.

Nikt go nie…

Uratuje.

Zakrztusił się, kiedy gula śliny wpadła mu do gardła. Jej właściciel tylko oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Znowu strzelił otwartą dłonią w blady policzek, _zostawiając szkarłatny sos z truskawek, które można posypać cukrem i udekorować bitą śmietaną, ubitą ze świeżego mleka i_

Krzyknął, czując ucisk w brzuchu.

-Szefie, nie bądź samolubny. –ciężki but wbijał się w jego i tak już posiniaczony brzuch. –Podziel się zabawką.

_dodać mięty, albo_

-Nie bądź taki hop do przodu. Zebraliście wszystko?

_zostawić same, też dobrze i zdrowo_

-Nie wiem, chyba. Znaleźliśmy nawet jakąś biżuterię w pokojach.

-Co? –wychrypiał cicho, zaskoczony. Jego główny oprawca zaśmiał się naprawdę _rozbawiony_.

-Co, złotko? Myślałeś, że przyszliśmy specjalnie dla ciebie i po spuszczeniu z kija grzecznie sobie wyjdziemy?

-Myśleliśmy, ze statek jest pusty więc się włamaliśmy. Ty byłeś tylko… miłym zaskoczeniem. –wyjaśnił dopiero przybyły mężczyzna, schodząc z jego brzucha i kucając obok. Złapał blond włosy, żeby skierować jego twarz na swoją. –Wiemy kim jesteś, Czarna Nogo. Trochę się zdygaliśmy, jak cię zobaczyliśmy ale mieliśmy szczęście, jak widać.

Ucałował jego rozdziawione w agonii usta i rozbawiony zerknął na kolegę z tyłu, który siedząc na długich nogach, ściskał za plecami uszkodzoną stopę. Sanji pozwolił łzom swobodnie płynąć, zmęczony już ich powstrzymywaniem.

Chciał spać.

Głęboko i wiecznie.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Wszystko zaczęło się zwykłego, wręcz nudnego, ciepłego poranka. Usopp pomógł mu usiąść w cieniu, na leżaku Nami, która akurat dopisywała coś do listy zakupów.

-Okej, chyba jesteśmy gotowi. –powiedziała, oglądając kartkę ostatni raz przed schowaniem jej do torebki. –Sanji, wybacz, że zostajesz sam. Ale wyspa wygląda na naprawdę spokojną i piraci raczej rzadko tu przybywają, więc marynarka pewnie też.

-Poradzę sobie. –uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak zawsze w obecności damy. Usopp westchnął i przeczesał włosy, żeby zgarnąć je z twarzy.

-Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń. Weźmiemy mini den-den mushi. –powiedział stanowczo, co Nami potwierdziła przytaknięciem. Podeszła do niego i złapała za ramię.

-Wiem, że to wredne, ale sam jesteś sobie winien. –stwierdziła patrząc mu w oczy, po czym zwróciła wzrok ku zabandażowanej stopie. –Może wreszcie oduczysz się zaczynania bójek z kim popadnie.

-Ale on okrzyczał sprzedawczynię!

-Obraziła cię po czym rzuciła w ciebie towarem!

-Był dupkiem!

-To był jej szef! –westchnęła i złapała się za czoło, masując je lekko. -Swoją drogą, dziwię się, że okrzyczał ją za nieszanowanie klienta, skoro sam go potem pobił. –wymamrotała, marszcząc brwi.

Luffy natomiast roześmiał się głośno, i klepiąc po kolanach do nich podszedł. Wytarł łzę spod oka i złapał czule ramię kucharza.

-Sanji, obiecaliśmy sobie nawzajem, że będziemy grzeczni. –powiedział. –Dotrzymaj słowa i popilnuj statku. Chcę przyjść jutro na kurczakową ucztę!

-Jasne, kapitanie. –blondyn zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po papierosy w kieszeni bluzy. Chopper przydreptał do nich, z plecakiem pełnym medycznych produktów i czapką na spoconej głowie. Spojrzał na Sanjiego spod cienia swojego okrycia.

-Sanji, nie jest ci gorąco w tej bluzie? Przegrzejesz się.

-To tobie jest gorąco, Chopper. –powiedziała Nami rozbawiona, szczerze nie zazdroszcząc przyjacielowi grubego futra. –Choć to prawda, bluza to chyba lekka przesada.

-Nadal czujesz symptomy gorączki?

-Troszkę. Nie wiem, po prostu mi chłodno. Zwłaszcza kiedy wieje.

-To normalne. Jesteś bardzo osłabiony. –uspokoił renifer, zdejmując ciężki plecak z ramion. Usopp szybko mu pomógł, widząc, że trochę się męczy. Z cichym dziękuję doktor postawił torbę i wyjął z niej słoiczek. –Może lepiej weź tabletki przeciwbólowe. Przy okazji pomogą zasnąć. Są mocne, więc nawet jedna trochę odurza. Dlatego zażyj ją dopiero kiedy naprawdę będzie źle. –powiedział i kiwnął głową w stronę zabandażowanej kostki.

-Jasne, doktorku. –blada dłoń wsadziła papierosa z powrotem między sine usta i pogłaskała główkę przez czapkę. Reszta wreszcie zeszła się na pokład, gotowa do wyprawy. Franky podszedł do leżaków i zdjął z głowy kapelusz, kładąc go na blond czuprynie.

-Nie siedź za długo na słońcu. –powiedział z uśmiechem. -Jestem zły, że jak idiota wdałeś się w bójkę i dałeś wrzucić do fontanny, ale i tak się martwię!

Sanji kopnął go zdrową nogą, zirytowany. Nie chciał słuchać o swojej porażce. Facet był silny i wziął go z zaskoczenia. Musiał cały przemoczony wracać na statek, przez co się przeziębił. Dopiero w połowie drogi poczuł ostry ból w kostce i ledwo doczłapał się do domu. Oczywiście nikt nie był zadowolony z owego obrotu spraw ani widoku jego mokrego garnituru.

-To do jutra, Sanji-kun! –Nami pomachała mu ostatni raz, nim jej ruda rozczochrana zniknęła za drewnianą barierką. Odmachał, drugą ręką spalając papierosa o but. Zgiął go w pół i wyrzucił za burtę. Z westchnięciem zerknął niechętnie na coś, czego absolutnie nie chciał używać, ale skoro już Usopp ukradkiem ją tu zostawił… wziął do ręki kulę i ostrożnie się na niej podparł, żeby powoli wstać.

-Co za cholerstwo, głupia kostka. –warknął, kulejąc do kuchni. –Takie małe gówno a tak boli.

Doczłapał się jakoś do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Było gorąco, to prawda. I pomimo, że miał dreszcze przez gorączkę, to dalej czuł nachalne promienie słoneczne. Czuł też nadchodzącą migrenę. Przeklął cicho, opierając się o blat w kuchni. Dziś nie miał dla kogo gotować, a za jutrzejszą ucztę może się wziąć z samego rana. Kurczak dla Luffiego też był już zrobiony.

-… -postukał w blat, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Może zrobi sobie jakieś szybkie danie i pójdzie spać? To chyba najlepsze wyjście. Jakiś rosołek? A może coś solidniejszego? Otworzył lodówkę i przeklął ją kiedy tylko się schylił, czując jak każdy jego najmniejszy ruch boleśnie naciska na nogę. Niby zamierzał poprawić sobie humor gotowaniem, ale im dłużej tu stał i myślał, tym bardziej bolała go głowa.

–Pierdolę, idę spać.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Chodzenie go znużyło. Kiedy tylko usiadł na miękkim materacu w gabinecie, poczuł jak całe jego ciało ciężeje. Rzęsy jak kamienie, zmuszały go do zamknięcia powiek. Na szczęście dziś nie było dookoła nikogo, przed kim musiał się głupio szczerzyć. Był sam. Mógł odpuścić. Zakrył dłonią buzię, czując nadchodzący ziew i schylił się do wciąż ubranych nóg. Kapeć z chorej nogi spadł sam, ale zostaje jeszcze reszta garderoby.

-Kurwa, nie. –wyprostował się, obolały. Tak nie da rady. –Głupia noga. –Chopper wspominał nadwyrężony kręgosłup, więc wolał nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Jedna operacja na plecy mu wystarczy, dziękuję bardzo. Z wysiłkiem położył obie nogi na materacu i zgiął się w pół, sięgając w ten sposób do buta. Tak jego plecy były w miarę proste. Rozwiązał sznurówki pantofla i zdjął go szybko, po czym zrzucił na ziemię zadowolony. Złapał za ciasny materiał spodni, myśląc czy się z niego wyswobodzić. Chopper rozciął je, żeby mieć dostęp do nogi, więc niby była wolna ale _ogólnie_ było mu niewygodnie. –Pierdolę. –dziś oficjalnie był dzień pierdolenia, zdecydowanie. Wiercił się na pościeli dobre 8 minut, nim wreszcie je ściągnął. Odetchnął i zanurzył się pod kołdrę. –Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc, złotko.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Normalnie człowiek budzi się, otwiera oczy i widzi sufit swojego pokoju. Sanji jednak nie dotarł nawet do rozchylenia powiek. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Coś przygniatało jego twarz i hamowało tlen, który normalnie wpływałby przez jego nozdrza. Płuca zaczynały go boleć. Chyba jednak rzeczywiście się dusił. Zaczął panikować i machać rękoma, próbując ściągnąć cokolwiek było na jego głowie. Jednak po drodze wpadł na czyjeś palce.

-Oo, dzidzia się obudziła? –zastygł, słysząc niski, obcy głos. –Bez paniki, skarbie.

Ktoś odciągnął jego dłoń z poduszki, którą mężczyzna go podduszał. Rozbudził się od razu, rozumiejąc wreszcie, że ktoś trzyma jego kończyny. Jego chorą nogę również. Zaczął się rzucać, niespokojny.

-Bez paniki, mówię. –obcy głos brzmiał na wkurzony, a jego właściciel przycisnął poduszkę, gniotąc jego drobny nos. –Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. –krzyknął w poduszkę, kiedy silna ręka ścisnęła jego skręconą kostkę. Szybko jednak się zamknął, nie chcąc dawać oprawcom satysfakcji. Zbyt często bierze się go ostatnio z zaskoczenia. Zamarzł, kiedy poczuł ukłucie w łokciu. Silne dłonie przytrzymywały jego rękę.

-Cichutko, no już.

Próbował się wyrwać, jednak brak tlenu zaczynał odbierać mu siły. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Igła boleśnie wbiła się w jego żyłę, wprowadzając w krew jakąś obcą substancję. Czuł jak jej ciepło rozchodzi się po nim. Zaskomlał bardzo cicho, mając nadzieję, że poduszka to zagłuszy. Kiedy naprawdę stracił większość sił, jego ręce zostały zaciągnięte do zagłówka łóżka i do niego przywiązane. Wszystko wydawało mu się spowolnione. Dźwięki dookoła, jego myśli, ruchy.

-Co się dzieje…?

Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy poduszka wreszcie uniosła się z jego biednej twarzy i udostępniła drogę do tlenu. Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując pozbyć się łez i przyzwyczaić do światła. Kiedy wreszcie się ogarnął, dojrzał 4 mordy. Każda inna i jedna brzydsza od drugiej.

-Hej, złotko. –facet odłożył poduszkę obok jego głowy i zbliżył się do niej. Zgarnął jego mokrą, lepką grzywkę za ucho, podziwiając rumiane policzki. Sanji dyszał łapczywie, próbując szybko uzupełnić braki tlenu. Jednak chyba trochę za szybko, bo tylko coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. Całe jego ciało było wiotkie i bezwładne.

-Co mi daliście…? –wysapał zirytowany. Gnojki tylko się roześmiały, głaszcząc go tu i tam. –Kurwa, nie dotykajcie mnie! –odchylił głowę, widząc mroczki na czarnych plamach przed nosem. Grube palce złapały jego szczękę, kierując ją do siebie.

-Nie pyskuj mi tu. Jestem Toker, prawa ręka kapitana Dokiego.

-I na chuj mi twoje imię?

Spodziewał się żyłki na skroni, wkurwienia, czegokolwiek. A dostał jedynie śmiechem i śmierdzącym oddechem po twarzy.

-Żebyś mógł je później wykrzyczeć, maleńki.

Chciał zwymiotować, najlepiej temu facetowi w oczy. Próbował się wiercić, jednak nie mógł. Cokolwiek mu podali, działało szybko i silnie. Był jak sztywna, niemocna lalka. I nie miał 10 lat, żeby wierzyć, że nikt tu obecny tego nie wykorzysta. Czuł wszystkie głodne spojrzenia oraz palce, i wiedział czym się skończą.

-Szefie, a to co? –jeden z mężczyzn pokazał słoiczek od Choppera, wyraźnie zadowolony.

-Nasze szczęście, oczywiście. –Toker wziął naczynie i otworzył je, wąchając zawartość. Potrząsł nim, niczym lampką wina i zarechotał. –Smacznego, aniołku. –złapał za zaciśniętą szczękę blondyna i ścisnął, chcąc ją rozluźnić i otworzyć. Jego podwładny widząc jego poczynania szybko przyszedł na pomoc i siłą rozchylił sine wargi. Sanji niemal się zadławił kiedy kilka tabletek wpadło mu prosto do chorego gardła.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, nim leżał przerażony i nagi. Bezbronny oglądał jak silne ręce ściągają z niego bokserki, niemal śliniąc się na to co odsłaniały. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szybko straci rozum przez leki i nie będzie świadom tego, co się dzieję. Wolałby nie mieć żadnych wspomnień z tego tragicznego momentu.

Prościej będzie o tym zapomnieć.

Udawać, że wszystko dobrze.

Jeszcze wywołałby u kogoś jakieś poczucie winy. A tego absolutnie by nie chciał.

_Błagam. Niech ktoś wróci._

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Czuł tylko ból i ciepło. Gorące szepty molestowały jego uszy, ale nie rozumiał ani słowa. Słyszał tylko jakieś niskie, nieludzkie głosy i pisk. Oglądać cokolwiek również było mu ciężko, gdyż widok przysłaniała mu jasna mgła. Dopiero kiedy jakaś obleśna gęba nachyliła się tuż nad nim, prawdopodobnie w celu pocałunku, mógł jakkolwiek dostrzec detale. Pulsujące żyły i zarośnięte brwi na spoconym czole. Która to już taka sucha para ust? Było ich zbyt wielu, a ciągle miał wrażenie, że się mnożą. Rozciągali go gdzie tylko mogli, wpychając swoje brudne palce i członki raz w pomiędzy jego siniejące usta, raz w obolałe wejście, a czasem wszędzie naraz. Gryźli jego wargi, śmiejąc się kiedy polała się krew. W porównaniu do niego bawili się świetnie. On powoli gubił się w swoim półśnie i sam nie wiedział co jest prawdziwe a co mu się śni, odpływając coraz głębiej w krainę nieprzytomności. Skoro podali mu leki od Choppera, to czy umrze od przedawkowania? Zaśnie na amen? Wysapał ciężko kilka jęków, czując jak kolejny penis wpycha się do jego i tak już ciasnego, zajętego wejścia.

-O kurwa, to bezpieczne? –zarechotał jeden z piratów, będąc w środku. Spojrzał na kolegę, który próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję. –Nie rozerwiemy go?

-Skąd mam wiedzieć. Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie sprawdzimy!

Sanji krzyknął, czując okropny ból. Jakby ktoś rozrywał go na pół. Im głębiej to czuł, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdzie mu to wszystko buzią. Kaszlnął, zdezorientowany. 

-Ojej, biedna dzidzia. –Toker pogłaskał go po głowie, rozczesując palcami mokre włosy. Oglądał załzawioną i pełną spermy buzię, niemal rozczulony. Kilku jego podwładnych zbierało się do wyjścia, z łupami na plecach. –Pokażcie kapitanowi. Może się wreszcie stary pryk uśmiechnie!

-Dość…

-Hm? –zaczesał blond grzywkę za czerwone ucho i schylił się, rozbawiony. –Co tam mamroczesz? Nie dosłyszałem.

Sanji zacisnął powieki, powstrzymując szloch. Odwrócił głowę, wyrywając się z jego rąk. Toker, niezadowolony, złapał za jasne kosmyki i szarpnął je mocno, by blada twarz znów była w jego polu widzenia.

-Błagaj, szmato. –wysyczał zirytowany. Sanji jednak milczał, udając, że jego chwila słabości nigdy nie miała miejsca. Bujał się w tę i we w tę, męczony przez silne biodra. Każde wbicie i mlask ciała o ciało wprawiały go w obłęd. Nie chciał tego. Boże, czuł się strasznie.

-Powiedziałem: błagaj! –jęknął cicho, czując rozpienioną ślinę na czole. Prawie jak u wściekłego psa. Jednak Sanji, naćpany czy nie, wciąż był starym dobrym Sanjim, pełnym dumy i pewności siebie. Nie zamierzał dać na siebie szczekać.

-Spierdalaj. –wypluł resztki krwawej spermy, prosto w ten obrzydliwy, garbaty nos. Toker zastygł na moment, po czym bez nawet mrugnięcia, zamachnął się i strzelił blondynowi z liścia.

-Ty kurwo. –ścisnął pięści niezadowolony, widząc, że szyderczy uśmiech nie zszedł z twarzy kucharza. Jedną z zaciśniętych dłoni wymierzył cios prosto w roześmianą twarz i oglądał jak drobny nos zaczyna krwawić, mając nadzieję, że go złamał. –No dalej, śmiej się! Tak uroczo to robisz. –zarechotał.

-Toker, wyluzuj! Nie chcemy bawić się w nekrofilów. –jeden z kamratów złapał go pod pachy i odsunął –Poza tym, nie sądzisz, że byłby fajnym trofeum? Kapitan na pewno by się ucieszył z takiej zabawki przy nodze.

Mężczyzna, łapiąc głębokie wdechy, spojrzał koledze w oczy. Długo się nie namyślił, nim znów schylił się nad blondynem.

-Racja. –wyszeptał w rozdziawione w bólu usta. –Idealnie będziesz wyglądał na smyczy, liżąc jego lśniące buty. Fantastycznie.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Chciał tylko ciszy. Ciszy i spokoju. Uciec od tej dezorientacji, bólu i pisku. Nie wiedział co się dookoła niego dzieje. Co chwilę coś gorącego gdzieś go dotykało, łapało, drapało. Ociekał z niego brudny pot, który mieszał się z tym, który na niego kapał. Dosyć. _Dosyć._ Ktoś szeptał mu do ucha, liżąc je i pieszcząc wilgotnym oddechem. Próbował chociaż odwrócić głowę, ale nie mógł. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Była okropnie ciężka i bezwładna. Była niczym ciężarek, boleśnie wbijający się w twarde deski podłogi. Nawet nie zarejestrował kiedy się na nią przenieśli.

-Skarbie, jeszcze nie zasypiaj. –zamrugał, wreszcie rozumiejąc cokolwiek z tego strasznego szumu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy chłodna dłoń pieszczotliwie przeczesała jego lepką grzywkę. –Musisz wracać, Sanji.

-Wracać?

-Tak, szybko. –odchylił głowę, czując ciepło bijące od ciała, do którego przylgnął. Słabe ręce objęły go tak mocno, jak tylko mogły. –Pośpiesz się, synku.

Otworzył oczy, czując jak oblewa go lodowaty pot. Zastygł, zdezorientowany.

-Mamo?

Niestety usłyszał tylko ochrypnięty śmiech tuż przy uchu.

-Nie, kochanie. –mężczyzna tulił go boleśnie mocno i wbijał się w niego szybko i nierytmicznie. –Tu tatuś. –wydyszał niewyraźnie. Dochodził. –No dalej, słonko, mów do tatusia.

-Co? –Sanji nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem. Kolory zlewały mu się przed oczami, tworząc przerażającą mozaikę dziwnych figur. –Nie…

-No dalej, kurwa!

Krzyknął słabo, kiedy coś zgniotło jego chorą nogę bez krzty litości.

-Tatusiu…

Pirat wgryzł się w jego szyję boleśnie i wbił członkiem nawet mocniej, by jak najgłębiej się spuścić. Sanji zaszlochał, czując już tylko drętwienie całego ciała. Silne dłonie ścisnęły jego załzawioną szczękę i przysunęły do śmierdzących alkoholem ust.

-Grzeczny chłopiec.

-Stary, nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie zbok. –Toker poklepał kolegę po plechach, kiedy ten zapinał rozporek. Po krótkiej wymianie słów sam przykucnął przy blondynie i dłonią sprawdził jego temperaturę. –Rozgrzany jak piec.

-Dycha jeszcze, w ogóle?

Dychał. Bardzo wolno i płytko, ale dychał. Ostatkami sił podniósł powieki, czego szybko pożałował. Tuż przed jego oczami była podeszwa, której nie zajęła nawet sekunda, by wbić się w jego twarz. Wrzasnął, wreszcie czując coś innego niż _nic_. Ból rozległ się po całej jego głowie.

-Toker! Co ja ci mówiłem?!

-Nie zabiję go, przecież.

-I kto tu jest zboczeńcem, ty jebany sadysto!

Pirat zaśmiał się i zwrócił do oburzonego kolegi, znów klepiąc go po plechach.

-Nie zapominaj kto tu jest jakiej rangi, grubasie.

Trzej piraci patrzyli się na siebie, z czego dwóch poczuło dreszcz na spoconych plecach.

Sanji zakaszlał, przerywając nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Toker zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę i przycisnął jego brzuch ciężkim butem, oglądając jak mieszanka krwi i spermy wycieka z pomiędzy sinych pośladków.

-No, chyba pora się zbierać. –stwierdził, zasłaniając ręką ziewnięcie. –I tak się zasiedzieliśmy. Wybacz za nadużycie gościnności, złotko.

Sanji skupił się tylko na swoim nierównym oddechu, kiedy wielkie łapy złapały go pod pachami i podniosły. Zaskomlał, czując promieniujący ból w kostce.

-No tak, nie pójdzie sam.

-Niech się czołga, chuj mnie to obchodzi.

-Dobra, zaraz go przeniosę. Daj się ogarnąć. –wymamrotał „grubas” i rozejrzał się. –Nie wiem gdzie mam plecak.

-Chyba zostawiliśmy je w kuchni.

Ciężkie łapy zawiesiły te chude wokół swojej szyi i ruszyły do celu. Sanji szlochał całą tą krótką, acz bolesną drogę, zmuszony do używania chorej nogi.

-No już, już. Chwila.

Czując smród alkoholu zmieszany z niemytymi zębami, blondyn ledwo powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Ciągle czuł się śpiący, ale narkotyki, które mu dali chyba przestawały działać. Zmysły zaczynały mu wracać. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Toker i ten trzeci szli przed nimi, gadając o głupotach. Obrócił się, lądując twarzą tuż przy pulchnej szyi i wyjęczał cicho.

-Tatku. Nie dam rady.

Mężczyzna zastygł na sekundę, po czym lekko zadyszany podniósł zmęczone ciało i posadził je na blacie w kuchni.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-No przecież i tak musimy się spakować. Niech tu zaczeka.

Toker przewrócił oczami ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Otyły mężczyzna natomiast pogłaskał Sanjiego po udzie i uśmiechnął się, oblizując usta.

-No, no. –wysapał. -Zaczekaj tu skarbie.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, próbując nie odsunąć nogi. Co za obleśny typ. Kiedy wszyscy trzej, na kolanach pakowali plecaki, wsadzając do nich cokolwiek jeszcze im się spodobało, ostrożnie zaczął poszukiwania czegokolwiek do obrony. Niemal krzyknął ze szczęścia, kiedy natknął się na swój stojak na noże. Obserwował Tokera, wiedząc, że nie jest głupi i na pewno na niego zerka.

-Okej, idziemy?

Grubas kiwnął głową, wpychając do ust rogalika, którego właśnie znalazł na stole.

-Dobrze będzie cię mieć na pokładzie, pycha. –Sanji oglądał tłuste palce, które zbliżały się do niego, w celu zdjęcia go z blatu. Słysząc tylko swój nierówny oddech oraz szalone kołatanie serca, zamachnął się i jednym ruchem wbił jeden z najostrzejszych noży prosto nad schowany w tłuszczu obojczyk. 

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

-Po raz ostatni raz mówię: nie!

Plasterek ogórka spadł z przykrytej maseczką twarzy, kiedy jej właścicielka wstała, wzburzona. Usopp zrobił nieśmiały krok do tyłu, przerażony.

-Nie będę wydawać pieniędzy na kolejny pokój z tak głupiego powodu!

-Ale Nami…

Przerwał z krzykiem, kiedy orzechowe oczy zapłonęły złością. Pomimo bezruchu mięsni twarzy, które zastygły razem z glinianą maseczką, Nami dalej była starą, dawną Nami.

-Wiedźma! -Usopp zaszlochał ze strachu i na szczęście nim wściekłe ręce zdążyły go dopaść, Robin zatrzymała ich właścicielkę.

-Nami, daj spokój. –powiedziała spokojnie. –Nasz snajper na pewno nie miał złych intencji.

Usopp patrzył na nią jak na anioła, przy okazji oglądając jej maseczkę, która była inna niż nawigatorki. Wyglądała wręcz jak piana. Albo chmury! Niebo! Czyli wszystko jasne, Robin _była_ aniołem!

-Właśnie, po prostu ich chrapania nasłucham się w domu. Skoro już przyszliśmy odpocząć, to rzeczywiście chciałbym mieć tą możliwość. –wyjaśnił. –Wy robicie tu sobie jakieś Spa, a ja nawet nie mogę pójść normalnie spać? 

Nami uspokoiła się trochę głębokim westchnięciem, dając Robin znak, że może ją puścić.

-Nie możesz po prostu przeżyć tej jednej nocy? Obiecuję, że następnym razem jakoś was podzielimy.

-No widzisz? Można? Można.

Robin zachichotała, rozbawiona ich wybrykami jak nigdy. Podeszła do biednego plasterka ogórka i podniosła go, w celu wyrzucenia go do śmieci. Kiedy tylko klapka kosza się zamknęła, po pokoju rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Ślimaczek leżał tuż obok niej, na komodzie.

-Oh?

Jej młodsi towarzysze spojrzeli się w jej stronę.

-Den den mushi?

-Pewnie Sanji. –snajper absolutnie spoważniał. _Chyba nic się nie stało?_

Robin kiwnęła głową i podniosła małe urządzenie. Zwierzątko wydało z siebie ciche „ker-chak” i otworzyło oczka.

-Słucham? –z grymasem odsunęła je od siebie, słysząc tylko głośne szumy. Dopiero po chwili z pomiędzy hałasów, wydobyło się ciche dyszenie.

-Robin-chan?

-Panie kucharzu?

Blondyn zaskomlał niepewnie i sądząc po szelestach, przemieścił się. Dopiero po chwili znów się odezwał. Robin spojrzała kamratom w oczy.

-Robin-chan… kiedy wrócicie?

-Rano, tak jak się umawialiśmy. Czy coś się stało?

Milczał. Słychać było tylko jego nierówny, płytki oddech. Kobieta od razu pomyślała o kilku scenariuszach. Jego milczenie mogło oznaczać, że coś przeczekuje. Ale co? Mógł po prostu nie wiedzieć co powiedzieć, fakt. Ale po co by dzwonił, gdyby nawet nie miał powodu? Ich kucharz nienawidził być „problemem”, więc to do niego nie podobne. Potrzebował pomocy ale nie chciał się przyznać?

-Sanji, proszę cię, powiedz co się dzieje. –wyszeptała, na co chłopak tylko zaskomlał. Niestety zanim zdążył cokolwiek z siebie wydusić, ślimaczek znów zaczął wydawać okropnie głośne szmery.

-Cholera. –Usopp podbiegł do przyjaciółki i złapał ją za rękę z telefonem. –Sanji!

-Tu się dziwka schowała. –zastygli, słysząc w oddali niewyraźny, obcy głos. –Co ty sobie myślisz? Dźgasz grubego i uciekasz?

-Nie! –ślimaczek po drugiej stronie musiał upaść z hukiem. –Puść! Odjebcie się wreszcie, do cholery!

Po tym szumy tylko się pogorszyły, a kłótnia w tle cichła, jakby jej uczestnicy się oddalali.

-Sanji?!

-Błagam! Wróćcie!

Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie nawzajem, przerażona. Nim ślimaczek zamknął buzię, wydał z siebie jeszcze bolesny, urwany krzyk.

-O boże. –Nami zakryła drżące usta dłonią. Usopp puścił rękę Robin, by mogła odłożyć telefon na miejsce.

-Idę po chłopaków. –powiedział i tak zrobił. Wybiegł z pokoju, niemal wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów, podczas gdy kobiety patrzyły się na siebie, zmrożone strachem w miejscu. Dopiero po kilku chwilach ciszy, archeolożka ruszyła się drętwo i weszła do łazienki.

-Nami, chodź zmyć maseczkę. –powiedziała, odkręcając kurek w zlewie. Rudowłosa kiwnęła tępo głową i bez nawet mrugnięcia ruszyła za koleżanką.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Luffy stąpał silnie po ziemi, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwów. Cały się trząsł i jeśli miał być szczery to sam nie był pewny czy bardziej z wściekłości czy strachu. Kto śmiał dotknąć jego kucharza?!

-Sanji! –wrzasnął, przyspieszając. Zoro podbiegł do niego i złapał za ramię.

-Uspokój się Luffy. Jeśli kuk jest ranny to mogą wziąć go za zakładnika. Nie możemy tak po prostu tam sobie wejść.

-Oczywiście, że możemy! To _nasz_ dom! Poza tym, Zoro, od kiedy jesteś taki mądry?

-Co?

-Robin ci to powiedziała?

Szermierz zdzielił kapitana po głowie i westchnął nerwowo.

-Po prostu zaczekaj chwilę! –powiedział, ściskając rękojeść Wado. Cholera jasna, kuku. I cholera jasna, Nami. Ta pieprzona wiedźma i jej pomysły. Ranny nakama sam na statku? Jasne, świetny pomysł.

 _Nie_. Stop.

To nie była jej wina. Równie dobrze sam mógł ją powstrzymać, a miał w głowię tylko bary i alkohol. _Kurwa mać_. -Szybciej tam!

-Już idziemy! –o wilku mowa. Nami wybiegła z hotelu, kurczowo przyciskając torebkę do piersi i o mało nie potknęła się o rozwiązane sznurówki swoich trampek.

-Ostrożnie. –Robin złapała ją w ostatnim momencie i uśmiechnęła się, chcąc jakkolwiek zachować spokój w grupie roztrzęsionych nastolatków. Westchnęła kiedy tyko dziewczyna odeszła z cichym „dzięki”.

-Szybko!

-Boże, oby nic mu nie było. –Usopp podbiegł do Luffiego, poprawiając plecak na plecach. Brunet spojrzał na niego pewnym wzrokiem i poklepał po ramieniu.

-Będzie dobrze. –wyszeptał, niemal wtapiając się w ciche odgłosy letniej nocy.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Sanji miał wrażenie, że przestał oddychać, co było głupie, bo dyszał głośniej niż spragniony pies. Kurczowo przyciskał den-den mushi do piersi, próbując usłyszeć cokolwiek z korytarza. Dzięki bogu na statku było całkowicie ciemno. Zdołał jakoś uciec z kuchni, do akwarium, gdzie zabrał telefon. Ból wydobywający się z jego uszkodzonej kostki był nieludzki. Zaryzykował i przebiegł na niej ten kawałek, nie chcąc marnować czasu na podpieranie się o ścianę. Zaskomlał głośno, czując jak wszystko z niego spływa. Nie chciał nawet zaglądać między swoje nogi. Wystarczyła mu krew na palcach i resztkach koszuli, którą na sobie miał. Krew tego grubasa trysnęła mocniej niż myślał.

-Boże, czy ja go zabiłem? –zaszlochał, opierając się o stolik. –Kurwa, moja noga.

-Słucham? 

Niemal zapłakał ze szczęścia, kiedy usłyszał spokojny głos kobiety.

-Robin-chan?

Zasięg musiał być słaby, bo słyszał szumy. Boże, żeby tylko go usłyszeli. Nim zdążył coś z siebie wyksztusić, jego potok myśli przerwały głośne kroki. Przerażony szybko przykucnął z jękiem i schował się pod biurko. Wziął drżący wdech i przemógł swoją nie-chcę-być-problemem naturę.

-Robin-chan… kiedy wrócicie? –spytał cicho.

-Rano, tak jak się umawialiśmy. Czy coś się stało?

Zamilkł. Policzył do 10, czując zawrót głowy i znów słysząc kroki. Zbliżali się. 

-Sanji, proszę cię, powiedz co się dzieje.

Zaskomlał, chcąc wypłakać jej się jak przyjaciółka przyjaciółce w smutny, deszczowy wieczór. Wypluć te wszystkie bóle. Niestety nim zdążył chociaż jęknąć, kroki zmieniły się w skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Światło z zewnątrz padło prosto na niego. Zdążył tylko wyczołgać się spod biurka i wstać na obolałych nogach, nim silna ręką złapała jego włosy.

-Sanji! –usłyszał roztrzęsiony głos Usoppa, który wywołał u niego silny szloch.

-Tu się dziwka schowała. Co ty sobie myślisz? Dźgasz grubego i uciekasz?

-Nie! -wyrywał się bezowocnie, drapiąc rękę na swojej głowie. Toker pociągnął go do siebie, przez co upuścił telefon z trzaskiem. -Puść! Odjebcie się wreszcie, do cholery!

Pirat ze śmiechem objął go i podniósł bez większego wysiłku. Sanji rozpłakał się na dobre, zmęczony i najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażony. Chciał, żeby ktoś go przytulił, pocieszył, pokazał odrobinę szczerej czułości. Chciał poczuć ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu i usłyszeć „ _już dobrze”._

-Błagam! Wróćcie! –krzyknął przez łzy, nim te zbóje zdążyły wynieść go z pokoju. Toker, zirytowany zamachnął się razem z zaskoczonym blondynem i rzucił nim o ziemię z całej siły, prosto na den-den mushi. Skorupka stłukła się i wbiła boleśnie w jego i tak sponiewieraną skórę. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od zderzenia z twardymi deskami podłogi. Jęknął zdezorientowany, nienawidząc tego uczucia z całego serca.

-Chodź kochanie. –Toker zaśmiał się, znów ciągnąc go za lepkie od świeżej krwi włosy. Czuł jak cieknie mu ona również po czole i kapie cicho na ziemię. Zebrał się w sobie i odepchnął nagle rękę, którą mężczyzna zaskoczony zabrał. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i złapał za nóż, leżący na stole.

-Odpierdolcie się oboje. –warknął, czując, że zaczyna wariować. Zamachnął się z krzykiem, kiedy siedzący dotychczas cicho pirat rzucił się na niego i wbił broń w dłoń, która na niego leciała. –Spierdalaj! –mężczyzna zachwiał się, ściskając ranną rękę. Sanji wykorzystał to i półprzytomny wybiegł z pokoju. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł, czyli na ile pozwalała mu chora noga. Niestety Adrenalina powoli schodziła, zastępowana przez zmęczenie, a ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Kucharz przeklął całe swoje życie, łapiąc się ściany. Kroki za jego plecami nie ustawały. Tak naprawdę ratowały go tylko ciemność i znajomość statku, której obcy nie posiadali. Wbiegł na pokład i schował się za drzewkiem z huśtawką, kucając. Słuchał swojego dyszenia, które co chwilę przerywane było szlochem. Nie wiedział co robić. Nawet jeśli reszta już ruszyła mu na ratunek, to zajmie im to jakiś czas. Nie pojawią się tu ot tak.

-Toker, kurwa! –zastygł, słysząc zirytowany głos. –Daj sobie spokój. I ja, i Billy jesteśmy ranni, pierdolę to. Nie będę tracił życia dla głupiej dziwki.

-Zamknij mordę! Nie odpuszczę.

-Masz jakąś jebaną obsesje, zboczeńcu!

Toker warknął głośno, a oddalające się kroki sugerowały, że ruszył w stronę kamrata. Kłócili się i zaczęli szarpać. Sanji wykorzystał to i pobiegł w stronę biblioteki, do której jedyna droga była niestety po schodach. Słyszał, że Toker za nim ruszył.

-Odczep się, człowieku. –poczuł słone łzy bezsilności. Każdy krok powodował niesamowity ból w całym jego ciele. Jakby prąd roznosił się po jego nerwach, od stóp do czubka głowy. Ścisnął spuchnięte powieki, przyspieszając. Złapał się drabiny z głębokim wdechem i zaczął wspinać. –Kurwa, kurwa.

-Wracaj tu szmato! –krzyknął zaskoczony, niemal spadając, kiedy Toker złapał jego zdrową nogę. I już sam nie wiedział czy gorsze byłoby gdyby schwytał tą chorą, czy to, że teraz była ona jego jedyną podporą. Cały ciężar jego zmęczonego ciała na niej spoczywał. _O Boże_. Wyszarpał stopę i kopnął mężczyznę w twarz, co dało mu szanse na ucieczkę. Wsadził rączkę noża do buzi, od razu przypominając sobie o Zoro. Zaraz tu będą, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zoro im pokaże, będzie chronić jego pleców, jak zawsze. Luffy pocieszy go swoim uśmiechem wartym słońca, dziewczyny pogłaszczą a Chopper wyleczy wszystkie rany. _Będzie dobrze_. Wychylając wreszcie głowę spod podłogi biblioteki, westchnął i zerknął w dół. Niemal puścił drabinę ze strachu, kiedy zobaczył wkurwionego Tokera dosłownie kilka szczebli pod sobą. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszył dalej. Do łazienki. Tam szybko wspiął się na kafelki i zamknął drzwiczki, modląc się, że pirat nimi dostał. Z jękiem podniósł się na kolana i doczłapał do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zakluczył je ze szczękiem zamka. Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do ciemności pochmurnej nocy. Widział mroczki tańczące na tle pojawiających się powoli mebli łazienkowych i czuł nadchodzący zawrót głowy. Z supłem na żołądku doczołgał się do wanny i wreszcie mogąc zluzować mięśnie, oparł o nią. Uspokoił oddech, relaksując się jej chłodem. Słuchał jak krople potu rytmicznie kapały z jego nosa, prosto na wypolerowaną posadzkę. Ciągle szarpały nim szlochy, pomimo, że czuł się jakby wyczerpał swój zapas łez. Wydawało mu się, że jest pusty. Po prostu martwy dla świata. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając swojemu zmarnowanemu ciału bujać się wraz ze statkiem.

-Sanji! –wzdrygnął się, kiedy klapka drabiny otworzyła się ze skrzypem. –Kochanie, no chodź. –ścisnął usta dłonią, nie ufając swojemu wycieńczonemu organizmowi. Zmęczone ciało nie kontroluje dźwięków jakie wydaje. _Może sobie pójdzie_. Zamknął oczy i między cichymi modlitwami policzył do

3

bo więcej nie zdążył. Drzwi niemal wypadły z zawiasów, otwierając się pod silną ręką Tokera. Mężczyzna nie dał kucharzowi nawet załkać, nim kopnął go z całej siły w obolały brzuch. Sanji zgiął się w pół, zaskoczony. Krwista gula podeszła mu do zdartego gardła, a on ani myślał jej powstrzymywać. Zwymiotował na kafelki, barwiąc je na szkarłatowy odcień i upadł na nie słabymi rękoma, które niemal ugięły się pod ciężarem jego półprzytomnego ciała. Czuł jak krwawe wymiociny wylewają się z między jego palców. Jego oprawca pociągnął go za włosy, podnosząc do góry. Blondyn nie chcąc się jeszcze poddawać, zamachnął się nożem. Odstraszył go, przez co ten zrobił kilka kroków w tył i tracąc równowagę, trącił korek od prysznica, z którego polała się zimna woda.

-Ty jebana dziwko. –wysyczał, łapiąc się ściany. Wziął do ręki wąż i bez wahania rzucił nim Sanjiego w twarz, który skołowany wpadł do wanny. Skołowany masował obolałe czoło, słuchając szyderczego śmiechu. –Myślisz, spryciulo, że mi uciekniesz? Wezmę cię ze sobą choćby martwego! Będziesz tak ładnie wyglądać na ścianie.

Sanji patrzył przez krwawą mgłę jak rozbawiona twarz zbliża się do jego odpowiedniczki. Nawet nie zdążył się obronić, bo wielka łapa ścisnęła jego chudy nadgarstek i trzymała jego rękę z daleka od siebie. Z grymasem twarzy wypuścił z niej nóż, który z cichym _plum_ wpadł do wciąż lejącej się z węża wody. Brakowało mu już sił. Mroczki zmieniały się w czarne plamy, a szum w uszach w pisk. Toker widząc to, złapał i ścisnął drżącą szyję, kompletnie odcinając mu dopływ tlenu. Niebieskie oczy zaszkliły się i szeroko otworzyły, zaskoczone.

-Toker…!

-Tak, skarbie. –mężczyzna wysapał mu do ucha, naciskając swoim twardniejącym kroczem gdzieś na jego blade nogi. _Jara go to_? –Właśnie po to je znasz, właśnie tak. Krzycz moje imię!

Sanji zaskomlał, tracąc powoli wzrok i resztkę sił. Wiercił się jak mógł, słysząc tylko dyszenie Tokera i chlapanie wody. Sięgała mu już do uszu, z których miał wrażenie, że zaraz poleje się gorąca krew. Potrzebował tlenu. Jego zaciśnięte usta powoli traciły siłę i przepuszczały pękające na powierzchni bąbelki z jego tak potrzebnym a uciekającym powietrzem.

_Tak właśnie umrę? Nagi i sam, z rąk jakiegoś nekrofila?_

Kaszlnął i wbił brudne od krwi paznokcie głębiej w szorstką skórę, mając nikłą nadzieję, że coś to da i ręce znikną. Zamachnął się wiotką nogą, trafiając w tą Tokera, na co ten tylko się zaśmiał. Obsesyjnie, jakby tylko dlatego, że żart, który usłyszał wydobył się z ust jego obiektu westchnień.

-Wyrżnę cię jak już będziesz zimny, zobaczysz. Albo i nie zobaczysz bo będziesz kurwa martwy! –wysapał zadowolony i zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowany. -Potem urąbię twoją śliczną główkę i powieszę sobie nad łóżkiem, jako trofeum.

Ocierał się coraz bardziej twardym kroczem, zatapiając się w swojej ekstazie. Sanji również się podtapiał, ale w zimnej wodzie, która ciągle ciekła z prysznica. Ostatni raz machnął nogą, mając nadzieje trafić gdziekolwiek i udało mu się. Zamachnął się tak, że trafił mężczyznę prosto w drażliwego członka, który zaskomlał i odruchowo odsunął się o krok. Spowodowało to jego poślizgnięcie się na mokrej posadzce i utratę równowagi. W panice złapał tylko prysznic i prawie wyrywając go ze ściany, upadł na wannę tak, że walnął skronią w jej krawędź. Zjechał na dno, do wody, zostawiając niczym namalowany krwawy ślad. Sanji zakaszlał, próbując wziąć kilka łapczywych wdechów. Trząsł się pod ciężkim ciałem, które go przygniotło. Ręce wreszcie opadły mu z sił i wpadły do brudnej już wody.

-Pomocy. –wyszeptał, czując napływającą falę płaczu. –Luffy, pomocy.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Luffy wskoczył na statek jako pierwszy. Poświecił latarką, biegając po całym pokładzie. Reszta załogi powoli również jakoś się wdrapała, z Zoro na czele. Złapał za rękojeści katan, starając się nie oddać w ręce szału, który powoli rozlewał się po całym jego ciele.

-Hej, coś tam leży! –Usopp postukał zirytowany latarką w dłoń, klnąc, że akurat teraz musiała się psuć. O dziwo podbiegł do znaleziska i ledwo powstrzymał krzyk.

-Co jest? –Luffy i Zoro byli tuż za nim.

-Cholera. Więc jednak. –patrzyli z przerażeniem na nieprzytomne ciało jakiegoś pirata, który powoli tracił krew z przebitej ręki i prawdopodobnie złamanego nosa. –Ktoś tu się bił.

-Sanji… -Usopp zakrył usta, z których wydobył się drżący wydech. Spojrzał na kapitana, którego i tak już ledwo widoczna buzia tylko bardziej schowała się w cieniu kapelusza. W świetle latarek wyglądał zabójczo. I to w tym mniej pozytywnym znaczeniu.

-Robin, możesz go poszukać? –spytał cicho ale stanowczo, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciała. Zaskoczona kobieta kiwnęła głową i szybko skrzyżowała ręce. Jej mądre oczy pojawiły się we wszystkich pokojach statku, skanując porządnie każdy ich kąt. Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek w ciemności. Chopper w tym czasie przydreptał do ciała i przyjrzał mu się.

-To nie jest jakoś bardzo świeża krew. –stwierdził, wprawiając w ruch swój nosek i wybitny zmysł węchu. Niebieska kropka marszczyła się z każdym głębszym wdechem. –Ten facet leży tu jakąś dłuższą chwilę.

-Musiał mocno oberwać. –zauważył Usopp, z czym młody doktor w pełni się zgodził, skinieniem. Oświecając resztę jego ciała, dojrzeli błysk odpiętego rozporka i choć nikt nie skomentował, każdy zadrżał z chłodu bijącego od powagi całej sytuacji. Zoro wręcz poczuł zawrót głowy, nie mogąc i nie chcąc uwierzyć własnym zmysłom. Nieważne któremu, jeśli jakiemukolwiek z jego cennych nakama działa się krzywda, jego demony nie potrafiły się powstrzymać. Czuł ich rządzę krwi. Nagle, skrzypem drzwi przerywając napiętą ciszę i wszystkich strasząc, z kuchni wyłonił się Brook. Jego stukotanie pantofli o deski pokładu było jedynym dźwiękiem trzymającym ich wszystkich przy ziemi.

-Kiedyś ty tam wszedł?

-W kuchni spoczywa jeszcze jedno ranne ciało. –wyjaśnił i spojrzał na Robin, która kiwnęła głową.

-W gabinecie lekarskim również jest krwawy bałagan. –powiedziała nieswojo i wzięła drżący wdech. Ignorując przerażone „możecie nie mówić o nich jakby byli martwi?” Usoppa i Nami, kontynuowała poszukiwania. Nagle zmarszczyła brwi, widocznie rozjuszona. –Łazienka!

Zluzowała ręce i wypuściła ciepłe powietrze z płuc, czując wiatr i piach niesiony przez szybkie kroki kapitana i jego prawej ręki. Usopp po chwili spanikowanego rozglądania się, wziął Choppera na barana i również ruszył za nimi na górę. Nami natomiast podeszła do Robin, roztrzęsiona.

-Powinniśmy ich związać, czy coś. –powiedziała i zerknęła Frankiemu w oczy. Ten zdjął okulary i kiwnął głową, szybko kierując się do warsztatu w poszukiwaniu jakiejś liny, a najlepiej łańcucha.

Na górze, idąc po drabinie, chłopacy posuwali się naprzód z wrażeniem, że zaraz staną im serca. Każdy kolejny szczebelek był coraz cięższy do pokonania. Jakby sami pchali się w ruchome piaski. 

-Sanji? –Luffy otworzył klapę do łazienki i wychylił ostrożnie głowę. Spotkała go jednak tylko ciemność nadchodzącego, wczesnego poranka i martwa cisza.

-Cholera. –Zoro popchnął jego tyłek, żeby wdrapał się na podłogę i szybko sam wychylił zieloną czuprynę. –Nic?

-Sanji?!

Luffy nagle rzucił się w stronę wanny, do której przez otwarte na oścież drzwi prowadziła stróżka ciemnej krwi. Zoro przeklął pod nosem.

-Kurwa. – szybko wspiął się i pomógł Usoppowi, ciągnąc go za rękę. Chłopak postawił doktora na ziemi i sam wstał, żeby otrzepać szybko spodnie. Zoro widząc, że oboje bezpiecznie stoją, pospieszył za kapitanem.

-Sanji? –brunet ukucnął przy wannie, świecąc latarką na lewo i prawo. Trzęsły mu się ręce. Szermierz podszedł do niego i zamarł, na naprawdę straszną, ciężką chwilę. Z głębokiej wanny wystawały dwie pary nóg. Jedne ubrane, wystające praktycznie z tyłkiem, jakby ich właściciel opierał się brzuchem o jej bok, przygniatały te drugie, nagie nogi, które przy tych dużych wydawały się być wręcz tylko nóżkami. Nieważne jak silne i umięśnione były.

-Sanji? –Luffy wsadził drżące ręce do brudnej wody, chcąc wyłowić przyjaciela. Zaraz… wody?

-Kurwa, on się topi!

Oboje rzucili się na ciała, widząc najczarniejszy scenariusz tuż przed oczyma. Usopp i Chopper głównie panikowali, ale przy okazji świecili latarkami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, snajper strzelił się w czoło i zapalił światło. Teraz wyraźnie mogli dojrzeć makabryczną scenę. Wszędzie była krew i porozrzucane rzeczy, wyraźnie krzyczące „ktoś walczył tu o życie”. Chopper zaszlochał, nie mogąc znieść presji i złapał Usoppa za nogawkę. Ten jednak nawet nie obdarzył renifera spojrzeniem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od białych, rannych nóg, dyndających z wanny jak trupy na stryczkach.

-Matko. Nie wiem czy ten facet jest martwy, ale jest cholernie ciężki. –wysapał Zoro, podnosząc pirata za koszulkę i szybko łapiąc go pod pachy.

-Ma rozwalone czoło. –powiedział Luffy, po szybkim spojrzeniu. Sam zanurzył ręce w wodzie i złapał Sanjiego za tors, ostrożnie go podnosząc. Czuł wszystkie wystające żebra i łopatki, wbijające mu się w skórę. Jego kucharz był taki szczupły pomimo pracy z jedzeniem. _Potrzebujesz więcej mięsa, Sanji. Ale zjeść je, nie podawać przez cały obiad, wiesz? To rozkaz_. –Chopper? –westchnął z ulgą, kiedy blada twarz wreszcie wynurzyła się spod krwawej cieczy. Niestety żadne znaki na niebie nie wskazywały na jakikolwiek objaw przytomności jej właściciela.

-Kuku! –Zoro mało delikatnie odłożył ciało pirata na posadzce i prawie rzucił się na kapitana, który tulił blondyna do ciepłej piersi. –Chopper!

-Idę! –renifer rzucił wyłączoną już latarkę na ziemię i doślizgał się do reszty. –Ale tu mokro. –zauważył i podniósł kopytko, żeby przyjrzeć się substancji. Głównie była to rozwodniona krew. –Luffy, połóż go na ziemi. –otrzepał się i przysunął. W tym czasie brunet wykonał polecenie, delikatnie układając zimne ciało na kafelkach i chroniąc głowę. Przeczesał mokre włosy, grymasząc na widok lepkiej krwi.

-Dostał w głowę. –poinformował cicho, oglądając nieruchomą twarz swojego ukochanego kuka. Wwiercał rozżalony wzrok w zakryte sinymi powiekami oczy, jakby próbując je w ten sposób zmusić do otwarcia. Nie zdążył się jednak długo napatrzeć, gdyż widok zasłoniły mu kopytka Choppera. Otwierały owe powieki, żeby poświecić w nie latareczką.

-Okej, Zoro, mógłbyś wykonać masaż serca?

Szermierz z drżącym wdechem kiwnął głową, od razu układając ręce do odpowiedniej pozycji. Renifer pochwalił go cicho i zwrócił się do Luffiego.

-Mógłbyś wdychać powietrze? –spytał, patrząc mu w oczy. –Jeśli nie, to Usopp…

Jednak Luffy nawet się nie zastanowił i od razu schylił, układając usta w dzióbek. Chopper, zaskoczony, zastygł z łapkami w powietrzu.

-Okej, nie ma czasu. Najpierw pięć wdechów, Luffy!

Chłopak przytaknął cichym „tak jest” i ze zdeterminowaną miną złapał za zarośniętą brodę. Wdychał powietrze, modląc się, że coś to da. _Błagam cię Sanji, obudź się_.

-Okej! Zoro, teraz ty!

Szermierz zaczął naciskać na posiniaczoną klatkę piersiową, obawiając się, że jeden głębszy ruch i złamie kucharzowi mostek. Jednak Chopper uczył ich, że można złamać i kilka żeber, byleby przywrócić oddech, więc się nie wahał.

-No dalej, Sanji! –Usopp kibicował z boku, powstrzymując łzy. Czuł się strasznie bezużyteczny, ale nie było sensu pchać się do pomocy, kiedy nawet nie miał jak jej udzielić. Łazienka i tak była mała, taka jaka była. Samo ciało tego brutala zajmowało dużo miejsca. Oglądał jak silne dłonie Zoro pracują, aż do pobielenia knykci. Po krótkiej, napiętej ciszy, która wydawała im się wiecznością, z poharatanego gardła wydobył się gulgot wody i odruch wymiotny. Blada twarz wreszcie ruszyła się, okazując absolutne strapienie. Zoro szybko przewrócił kucharza na bok, żeby nie zakrztusił się wypluwaną wodą.

-Już dobrze, Sanji. –Chopper uspokoił go, głaszcząc po ramieniu. Sanji wydawał z siebie bolesne bełty i próbował wciągać powietrze mokrym nosem. Woda ciekła zewsząd, dławiąc go. Pluł, czując jak łzy mieszają się z wymiocinami. –Już? Wszystko wyszło?

Popatrzył na duże, szklane oczy, gapiące się na niego ze zmartwieniem. A przynajmniej próbował patrzeć, bo większość widoku zasłaniały mu czarne plamy. Zachwiał się na łokciach, o które próbował się oprzeć i upadłby, gdyby nie Zoro i jego refleks. Dał się przytrzymać silnym ramionom, nie mając siły ruszyć zmęczonymi mięśniami. Podniósł tylko głowę w stronę zielonej czupryny, na której widok nigdy się tak nie cieszył. Ścisnął okaleczonymi palcami białą koszulkę, już całkowicie mokrą i zaszlochał.

-Zoro… -chłopak, zaskoczony, objął kucharza i pomógł mu wstać do siadu. Zamglone oczy szukały go, jakby…

-Kuku, widzisz coś? –spytał, naprawdę zmartwiony i zbyt roztrzęsiony by to ukryć. Blondyn zimnymi opuszkami dotknął jego rozgrzanej twarzy i rozpłakał się, nawet nie tłumiąc łkania. Ściskał go gdzie tylko dosięgał rękoma i przyciągał do siebie, zdesperowany.

-Wróciłeś… Zoro, jesteś tu? –szlochał głośno i niewyraźnie. –To ty?

-Tak, to ja. –z trudem odkleił drżącą rękę od swojej bluzki i przysunął do Luffiego, który szybko się do niej zbliżył. –Luffy też tu jest. Wszyscy jesteśmy. 

-Luffy! –Sanji odwrócił się w jego stronę tak szybko, że dostał zawrotu głowy i upadł prosto w gumowe ramiona. Wtulił się w niego, jak przerażone dziecko i mamrotał coś poprzez ciężkie łzy.

-Już dobrze, Sanji. Jesteśmy tu z tobą. –ich wspaniały kapitan uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tuląc roztrzęsione ciało i głaszcząc mokre włosy. Nagle jednak łkanie zmieniło się w dławienie, więc Chopper pokierował wszystkich do toalety. Luffy podniósł Sanjiego, z większym niż się spodziewał wysiłkiem i z pomocą Zoro posadził przy kibelku. Półprzytomne ciała jednak były ciężkie!

-Tutaj, Sanji. Oprzyj się. –poradził, kojącym głosem. –Wywal to z siebie.

Sine palce jednak nie chciały puścić czerwonej kamizelki, przerażone.

-Nie!

-Spokojnie, Sanji. Jestem tu, trzymam cię.

Usopp przykucnął obok, wreszcie znajdując sobie zadanie. Poklepał niepewnie spocone plecy, dając znak o swojej obecności i zebrał mokre włosy, widząc jak przeszkadzają kucharzowi w opróżnianiu żołądka.

-Już dobrze, Sanji. Nigdzie nie idziemy.

-Usopp… -chłopak wyjęczał cicho, zmęczony bolesnym bełtaniem. Miał wrażenie, że wymiotuje samą krwią i spermą, której w końcu trochę się nałykał. Luffy masował jego plecy, samemu starając się uspokoić. Skupił się na ruchach swojej ręki, nie chcąc nawet rozglądać się i znaleźć znów ciała tego chuja. Leżał ciągle przy wannie, nieprzytomny. Albo martwy.

-Chopper, ten facet nie żyje? –spytał nagle. Renifer spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, Sanji gwałtownie odsunął się od porcelany i zwrócił do niego.

-Zabiłem go? –krzyknął, samemu pogorszając własną migrenę. –O Boże, a tatuś…?

-Co? –Zoro złapał go za ramię i odwrócił do siebie. –Kto?

\- Zabiłem ich, o Boże. –szermierz potrząsł lekko osłabionym ciałem, widząc, że jego właściciel zaczyna mamrotać i tracić świadomość.

-Kuku, jaki tata?

-Sanji, Zeffa tu nie ma. –Luffy wyjaśnił, nie przejmując się brakiem sensu mamrotania przyjaciela, który spojrzał na niego przerażony. A przynajmniej mniej więcej w jego kierunku.

-Zeff? –spytał, marszcząc brwi. Luffy kiwnął głową.

-A masz jakiegoś innego tatę?

Sanji o dziwo zamyślił się i spojrzał na podłogę. Pokręcił głową.

-Zabiłeś grubasa.

Wszyscy drgnęli, słysząc niski głos w kącie pomieszczenia. Sanji rozpłakał się, znów ściskając koszulkę Zoro jakby jego życie od tego zależało i wtulał się w niego, przerażony. Szermierz pozwolił mu się schować.

-Widzisz, żyje. –wyszeptał, prosto w czerwone ucho. Zauważył, że pomimo ochłodzenia przez wodę, kucharz miał rozgrzaną buzię. Gorączka?

Nim obcy mężczyzna chociażby się podniósł, Chopper rzucił się na niego w swojej wielkiej formie. Usopp podbiegł do nich i drżącymi rękoma wycelował w zakrwawioną twarz swoją procą.

-Kim jesteś, mów?!

Toker zaśmiał się szyderczo, aczkolwiek wyraźnie szczerze.

-Sanji, skarbie! Jak mam na imię?

Zachichotał nawet głośniej, słysząc wybuch histerycznego płaczu.

-Zobacz co mi zrobiłeś. Gruby leży martwy w kuchni, a ty tu sobie siedzisz z kolegami.

Krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy coś wybuchło mu przy twarzy. Zakaszlał boleśnie.

-Jak się nie zamkniesz, to dostaniesz tym w twarz. –strzelec warknął, ładując następny nabój. Mężczyzna zamilkł, niezadowolony tym widokiem.

-Trzeba go związać. –powiedział Chopper, na co Luffy wstał i podszedł do drabiny, żeby przy niej ukucnąć.

-Oj! Dajcie jakąś linę! –zawołał, przez co o dziwo po dosłownie kilku sekundach na dole pojawił się Franky ze sznurkiem w ręce. Brunet zadowolony rozciągnął rękę wzdłuż drabiny i złapał go.

-Związaliśmy tych dwóch na dole. Ale ciągle są nieprzytomni. Jeden jest dźgnięty, dość mocno.

-Ale żyją?

Cyborg pokazał oba kciuki. 

-Słyszysz, Sanji? Nikogo nie zabiłeś.

-Może i szkoda. –westchnął Zoro, dalej próbując uspokoić kucharza głaskaniem. Jego drżące palce ciągle ściskały go, jakby upewniając się, że tu jest i nie zniknie. –Kuku, wyluzuj. –wyszeptał w rozgrzane ucho, czując jak mokre ciało od tego drży.

-Co robicie na tej wyspie? –Luffy skrępował Tokerowi ręce i myślał, czy nie zrobić tego samego z jego nogami. Chopper widząc to spokojnie z niego zszedł i zmienił się z powrotem w malutką maskotkę. Usopp natomiast schował procę i wrócił do toalety, żeby wspomóc Zoro przy kucharzu.

-Sanji? –pogłaskał go po schowanej w szyi szermierza głowie i wymamrotał kilka pociesznych słów. Blondyn jednak nie reagował i szarpany silnym łkaniem tylko mocniej wtulił się w ciepłe ciało obok.

–Cały się trzęsie.

Usopp rozejrzał się, samemu to czując. Płakanie to jedno, ale Sanji spędził w tej wannie pełnej zimnej wody jakiś nieokreślony czas, więc oczywistym było, że będzie zamarzał. Strzelec wstał i zdjął ze ściany szlafrok, prawdopodobnie należący do Nami i okrył nim blondyna czule. Zoro przy okazji użył materiału, żeby trochę przetrzeć jego mokrą czuprynę, na co Sanji westchnął kontent. Chopper przydreptał do nich z termometrem w łapce i wdrapał się na nogę Zoro, by móc dosięgnąć rozgrzanego czoła przyjaciela.

-Weźmy go do mojego gabinetu. –poprosił, powoli przełączając się w tryb doktora i wsadził termometr w okaleczone usta.

-Tak jest, doktorze.

Zastygł na chwilę, drżąc. Po chwili, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zatańczył swój ulubiony układ.

-Wcale mnie to nie cieszy, debilu! –zaćwierkał, jak zawsze nie potrafiąc przyjąć komplementu. Reszta westchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że młody doktor nie zatracił się w stresującej sytuacji, wyjętej niemal z horroru. _Wszystko będzie dobrze_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Widzę, że jacyś czytelnicy są (co strasznie mnie cieszy! ❤️) więc wstawiam kolejną część c; 
> 
> Wstawiałbym szybciej ale musiałam oddać laptopa do naprawy qwp
> 
> No ale nieważne - zapraszam!  
> Tu już można wyczuć Zosana, jakby ktoś na to czekał. 
> 
> Ps: dziękuję za kudosy! ^^

Zoro położył słabe ciało na miękkim łóżku, którego pościel za prośbą Choppera została przebrana na czystą przez dziewczyny. Cała ta krew i sperma przeraziła nawet Robin, która razem z Nami próbowała uspokoić się przy ziołowej herbacie w kącie gabinetu. Chciały być przy Sanjim i słyszeć każdą informację na jego temat. Szermierz natomiast z pomocą Choppera próbował odczepić od siebie palce kucharza, który ściskał kogokolwiek, kto był blisko jak przerażone kociątko.

-Jest strasznie zdezorientowany. –wyjaśnił Chopper. –Spójrzcie tu. –podniósł wreszcie wolną, posiniaczoną rękę w swoją i wskazał na zgięcie łokcia. Zoro syknął ze współczuciem. –Ktoś mu coś wstrzyknął. –ręka była trochę spuchnięta i cała sina, tuż wokół śladu wkłucia. –Nie wiem czy to to wciąż działa czy może fakt, że dostał w głowę.

-Albo obie te rzeczy. –powiedziała Robin, jak zawsze niezbyt pomocnie, na co Nami zaskomlała. -Oby nie, Robin, oby nie.

Chopper na szczęście tego nie słyszał, zajęty obmacywaniem biednej blond czupryny. Poczuł guza z rozcięciem, który prawdopodobnie był winowajcą krwawienia i jeszcze nie potwierdzonego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Fakt, że Sanji wysiedział tyle czasu w wodzie miało jeden pozytywny skutek: nie musieli go myć i był gotowy do badań, za które doktor od razu się zabrał. Otworzył powieki u obu oczu po kolei, świecąc w nie znów latarką.

-Chopper, a to co? –Nami wskazała na pusty słoik, otoczony kilkoma tabletkami, który Robin podniosła dodatkową ręką i rzuciła Usoppowi. Ten podał go reniferowi, który zamarł na sam jego widok.

-O nie! –krzyknął przerażony. –To tabletki, które dałem Sanjiemu. Są strasznie silne! Ile leży ich na ziemi? Boże, co jeśli mu je podali?

-To te nasenne?

-Przeciwbólowe. Po prostu bardzo nużą i pomogłyby w zaśnięciu.

Robin policzyła rozrzucone tabletki szybko.

-Na ziemi jest sześć. Ile było na początku?

-Dziesięć. –powiedział Chopper, ściskając do piersi słoiczek. –Jeśli podali mu cztery, to niedobrze, ale na szczęście nie jest to śmiertelna dawka.

-Co mogłoby się stać gdyby połknął wszystkie? –spytał Usopp.

-Zasnąłby i nigdy się nie obudził. –wszyscy spojrzeli na Robin osłupiali, choć tym razem niestety nie insynuowała. Chopper pokiwał głową, potwierdzając jej słowa. –Bezbolesna śmierć. –dodała, próbując ich jeszcze jakoś pocieszyć. I nawet jej się udało. Albowiem patrząc na jego reakcje, wieczny sen byłby dla niego wręcz zbawieniem w tym piekle, które musiał przejść.

-Ale nic się nie stało. –zapewnił wszystkich Chopper. –Prawdopodobnie tylko przysypiał, albo stracił przytomność. Mam nadzieję, że w którymś momencie zwymiotował i je zwrócił, chociażby od jakiegoś ciosu. Jakkolwiek okrutnie to zabrzmi.

-Po tych śladach na brzuchu jestem niemal pewna, że tak było panie doktorze. –powiedziała Robin, wyobrażając sobie te wszystkie kopniaki, którymi musiał oberwać ich biedny kucharz. Podeszła do niego i pogłaskała po głowie, nie przejmując się, że od razu ścisnął jej nadgarstek.

-Robin-chan? –spytał ledwo słyszalnie. Jednak ona usłyszała bardzo wyraźnie i nachyliła się, żeby ucałować jego spocone czoło.

-Już dobrze, panie kucharzu. –wyszeptała, co wywołało u niego osłupienie i kolejną falę płaczu. Zdecydowanie mniej silną niż wcześniej, ale nie mniej rozczulającą. Zoro już niemal instynktownie złapał za blond głowę, głaszcząc ją lekko. Usopp nalał wody do szklanki i podał ją kucharzowi, któremu Robin pomogła podnieść się do siadu. –Wypij spokojnie. –powiedziała kojącym, niemal matczynym tonem. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak wycieńczony musiał być, jeśli tak beztrosko pokazywał swoje słabości i zwykłą, ludzką stronę. Bez krawatu, żelu na włosach i swojego papierosa wyglądał w tym szlafroku jak dziecko. Dziecko, którym jeszcze tak naprawdę był, bo 19 lat to wcale nie tak dużo. Ścisnęła szczękę, czując złość. Nie chcąc przestraszyć go swoją miną, której nie potrafiła aktualnie opanować, z westchnięciem odwróciła się od niego i przerzuciła uwagę na Frankiego. Biegał z mopem po gabinecie i próbował domyć krew z desek. Dobrze, że nie wszyscy dawali się zwariować. Luffy pilnował z Brookiem zbójów na pokładzie, co dało się spokojnie usłyszeć. Melodia skrzypiec i kłótnia kapitana z Tokerem niosły się po całym statku. Dopiero po kilku minutach długa, gumowa ręka rozciągnęła się i zarzuciła kapelusz na zagłówku łóżka.

-Strasznie wieje! –zdążyli tylko usłyszeć, nim głos zagłuszył dźwięk ręki wracającej szybko na miejsce i plasku gumy o gumę. –No? To kim jesteś?!

-Znasz już moje imię, jełopie.  


-Serio?

Brook głośno zajohohał, rozbawiony roztropnością swojego kapitana. Oglądał z adoracją jak jego rozciągliwe palce drapią się po czubku głowy w zastanowieniu.

-Należysz do jakiejś załogi, tak? –spytał wreszcie, siadając po turecku i przerzucając palce na swoje kolana. –Kim tam byłeś?

-Byłem?

-No raczej. Ciężko pełnić jakieś obowiązki w załodze, która nie istnieje.

Tokerowi skoczyła żyłka na skroni, jednak powstrzymał się przed werbalnym okazaniem złości. Po prostu prychnął pod nosem.

-Jestem lekarzem pokładowym. I nigdzie się nie wybieram ani nie znikam, a moja załoga ma się dobrze.

-Jeszcze.

Brook zadrżał od chłodu emanującego z tonu Luffiego. Pomimo fasady głupka, w środku był najmądrzejszym człowiekiem jakiego znali. Nigdy nie mylił się co do niczego, a na pewno nie do nikogo. Potrafił przejrzeć innych na wylot. Stąd tak wspaniale dobrana załoga. Szkielet z kontentym westchnięciem przyjrzał się opisywanemu. Był on wściekły i wręcz kipiał ze złości, co zdradzały głównie pulsujące żyłki na zażarcie zaciskających się pięściach. Widok Sanjiego porządnie nim wstrząsnął.

-Już rozumiem skąd ta idealna dawka. –szkielet przerwał napiętą ciszę, odkładając miecz do pochwy. –Wiedziałeś co robisz.

-Jasne, że tak. Nie chciałem od razu go zabić. Tylko... ułatwić.

-Sukinsyn.

Nami westchnęła, przecierając rękawem oczy już któryś raz odkąd usiadła. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Może głównie dlatego, że jakiekolwiek złe scenariusze wypierał jej z głowy obraz silnego i zawsze pewnego siebie kucharza, który radził sobie z praktycznie każdą sytuacją. Jednak powinna była zastanowić się już przy tym „praktycznie”, bo nikt nie jest idealny ani nieśmiertelny. Sanji był silny, ale nie niezniszczalny. Zostawiła go samego, rannego i przeziębionego na nieznanej im wyspie. Co jej strzeliło do głowy? Zakryła dłonią wilgotne oczy, obiecując sobie cicho, że nauczy się panować nad złością. Wdał się w bójkę z głupiego powodu, ale czy z jej strony to nie był nawet głupszy powód do zastosowania takiej kary?

-Nami. –spojrzała na Robin, która nie uśmiechała się, ale nie wydawała się też niezadowolona. Po prostu spokojnie wróciła na miejsce. –Nie obwiniaj się.

Kiwnęła głową, choć wcale nie pokrywało się to z jej prawdziwymi uczuciami. Będzie się obwiniać, prawdopodobnie do końca swojego życia. Nieważne ile razy ten głupi romantyk jej wybaczy czy okaże swoje czułości.

Zaraz.

A co jeśli... już nigdy tego nie zrobi? W końcu znalazły tu tyle krwi. Co jeśli...?

-Nami. Wiesz, że każdy z nas tak samo jak ty posiada język i mógł zaprotestować? –tym razem Robin się uśmiechała. Bardzo delikatnie, ale szczerze jak nigdy. Rudowłosa pociągnęła nosem, nie dając żadnej odpowiedzi.

-Sanji? –Chopper badał siną klatkę piersiową, jeżdżąc po niej zimnym stetoskopem. Cały się trząsł ze stresu, ale pewności siebie dodawał mu fakt, że przynajmniej jego ręce pozostawały stabilne.

-Sanji, jesteś z nami? –Luffy, który znudził się wartą i aktualnie trzymał kucharza za drżącą rękę, zawisł mu nad samą twarzą i z uśmiechem starał się utrzymać jakoś wśród przytomnych. Drugą dłonią odgarniał mokre włosy i je głaskał. –Saaaanji!

-Nie drzyj mu się do ucha, Luffy. –Zoro odsunął gumową buzię od tej zwykłej, strasznie bladej, choć rumianej od gorączki. Chopper wyjął wreszcie termometr, zarzucając sprzęt z powrotem na szyję.

-Cholera, 39,7°C. Usopp, przyniesiesz miskę z zimną wodą? -Jasne.

Sanji ciągle mamrotał i cicho pytał czy ktoś z nim jest, przerażony wizją samotności. Na szczęście Luffy ciągle szeptał mu do ucha i głaskał, upewniając, że nie jest sam.

-A Brook?

-Pilnuje tych złoli. –wyjaśnił, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w zamglone oczy, jakby rozmawiali w zwykły, biały dzień.

-Nie chce herbaty?

Luffy powstrzymał się od klepnięcia go w ramię ze śmiechu i zamiast tego uderzył swoje kolano.

-Teraz martw się o siebie, Sanji. –powiedział, wycierając mokre oczy. Kucharz zamrugał parę razy, po czym westchnął głośno i czysto, co zwróciło uwagę Choppera.

-Sanji, możesz już normalnie oddychać? –spytał, nie mogąc ukryć ekscytacji. Jednak blondyn nie zdążył nawet dobrze otworzyć ust, nim przerwał mu napad kaszlu. –Ach, chyba jednak się pospieszyłem. Okej, bez nerwów. Wykaszl co musisz.

Zoro pomógł mu się podnieść i wygodnie wypluć resztki wody, tak, aby się na zakrztusił. Luffy głaskał go po ramieniu czule.

-Proszę, woda.

-Ach, dzięki Usopp.

Chłopak, z cichym plum, postawił miskę na etażerce przy łóżku i ruszył w poszukiwaniu jakiejś szmatki.

-W ostatniej szufladzie. –pomógł mu doktor, nie odwracając wzroku od pacjenta. Po gabinecie wciąż rozlegały się jęki i bolesny kaszel, co nie polepszało napiętej atmosfery. Tak naprawdę tylko nucenie Brooka i chlapanie mopa ożywiały tę scenę. Nawet Luffy zamilkł, prawdopodobnie wyczerpany z możliwych pocieszeń.

-Proszę. –Usopp przerwał ciszę, podając wreszcie ścierkę. Chopper przyjął ją z cichym „dzięki” i szybko zamoczył w wodzie. Robin obserwowała wszystko zza filiżanki, chcąc się nią jakoś uspokoić i może trochę ocieplić. Poranek był w końcu chłodny.

-Może przynieść więcej koców? –zaproponowała, widząc niepokojąco silne drżenie u blondyna. W końcu było mu zimno nawet na popołudniowym słońcu, a co dopiero teraz. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim.

-Pomogę ci. –Nami szybko odstawiła herbatę na spodek i wstała, nie potrafiąc ukryć nerwów. Chciała stąd wyjść, choć na chwilę. Robin uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruszyła za nią do drzwi. Po drodze pomachały Brookowi, który spokojnie polerował swój miecz.

-Powinienem zagrać jakąś kojącą melodię? –zapytał cicho, na co Robin zatrzymała się i zastanowiła.

-Najlepiej coś, co lubi pan kucharz. –zaproponowała. –Niech poczuje się bezpiecznie.

-Oczywiście.

I faktem było, że stare, dobre „Bink’s Sake” spowodowało, iż gabinet ucichł i nabrał spokojniejszej atmosfery. Franky odłożył wreszcie mopa i podszedł do Usoppa, kładąc mu chłodną rękę na ramieniu. Razem oglądali jak Chopper odsłania zniszczoną koszulę i wszystkie rany tuż pod nią, a Luffy i Zoro ledwo powstrzymują gniew. Oboje zaciskali tylko zęby, żeby nie spłoszyć Sanjiego bardziej. To, że jego oddech na jakiś czas się uspokoił, nie oznaczało, że cokolwiek było znów dobrze czy chociażby wróciło do normy. Sanji zaskomlał cicho, zmieszany ciekawskimi oczami dookoła. Jego brzuch był jednym, wielkim siniakiem. Chopper syknął ze współczuciem i sięgnął po nożyczki, żeby rozciąć materiał.

-Nie ruszaj się, Sanji. –powiedział najspokojniej jak umiał. Blondyn zamknął oczy, zmęczony. –Ale nie zasypiaj, okej? Spróbuj z nami jeszcze posiedzieć. –Renifer czuł się źle. Cierpienie niemal wymalowane było na twarzy jego pacjenta, a on nie mógł mu nawet ulżyć. Leki przeciwbólowe nie wchodziły w grę, niestety. –Sanji, zimno ci? –chłopak kiwnął lekko głową, wyraźnie nie dając rady utrzymywać otwartych powiek.

-Dziewczyny już niosą koce, zaraz będzie ci cieplutko i SUPER milutko, brachu.

Luffy zaśmiał się wesoło do cyborga i pogłaskał kucharza po głowie delikatnie, na co ten niemal automatycznie wtulił się w jego dłoń.

-Spać... -wymamrotał wyczerpany.

-Chopper, dajmy mu spać. –kapitan nie mógł już znieść cierpienia na bladej twarzy pełnej siniaków i zaschniętych łez. Zamoczył palce w wodzie przyniesionej przez Usoppa i wytarł nimi opuchnięte policzki.

-Nie, Luffy. –doktor odsunął chłopaka pewną ręką i z poważną miną pokręcił głową. –Muszę obserwować jego reakcje i mieć pewność, że działanie leków minęło. Co jeśli zaśnie i się nie obudzi?

-Nie może być!  


-No właśnie.

Brunet, choć z nadętym policzkiem, zamilkł i poddał się. W pełni ufał, że mały renifer najlepiej wie co robi. Kopytka zamieniły się w duże palce, które z profesjonalną precyzją dotykały i sprawdzały co trzeba. Tu puls, tu mięśnie brzucha, a tam stan kości. Doktor mamrotał do siebie, zapisując wszystkie diagnozy w jednej liście.

-Mamy koce. –zawołała Nami, wychylając głowę zza sterty pościeli. Robin była tuż za nią, ze świeżymi ubraniami.

-Sądzę, że nasz drogi kucharz nie życzyłby sobie spać nago, zwłaszcza wśród takiej widowni. – powiedziała z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem, jak zawsze. Aczkolwiek mogła sobie na to pozwolić, będąc tak mądrą kobietą, jaką była.

-Prawda. Ubiorę go jak tylko skończę badania. –zapewnił Chopper, zadowolony z opieki starszej przyjaciółki. Czasem była jak mama i jeśli miał być szczery, to nie raz zastanawiał się czy to wina wieku, czy może zwykłego instynktu macierzyńskiego. W końcu pomimo bycia niesamowitą archeolożką, była również po prostu kobietą. Ciekawiło go, czy kiedykolwiek myślała o dzieciach. Bał się jednak zapytać, bo...

-Chopper. –cienki głos przerwał jego potok myśli. Szybko odwrócił się w stronę aktualnego pacjenta, który zdecydowanie bardziej potrzebował jego uwagi, niż prywatne sprawy Robin. Zmieszany schylił się do kucharza, pytając cicho o co chodzi. Chłopak jednak nie odpowiedział. Jedynie zadrżał, nie mogąc powstrzymać dreszczy.

-Zimno?

Blond włosy drgnęły, wraz z kręcącą się głową. Roztrzęsione palce podniosły się w stronę gardła, zaraz jednak szybko opadając.

-Pić? –Luffy zaproponował, widząc jego borykanie się. Rzucił się szybko na biurko i nalał wody z dzbanka do jednej ze stojących obok szklanek. –Pić!

-Czekaj, Luffy! –zatrzymał go Chopper, rumieniąc się. –Piłem z nich, po prostu nie posprzątałem.

-To co? Nie będę teraz leciał do kuchni, Sanji potrzebuje wody już teraz! Nie zmieni się nagle w gadającego renifera, tylko dlatego, że użył tej samej szklanki co ty!

-Nawet nie mów takich okropnych rzeczy!

-Dosłownie przed chwilą pił z tej samej szklanki i cię to nie bolało. –zauważył rozbawiony Usopp.

Pokój wypełniły lekkie śmiechy, które ociepliły serce kapitana. Aura na statku była ciężka, więc jej chwilowe rozluźnienie nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Będzie dobrze.

-Masz, Sanji. –Zoro pomógł blondynowi unieść się lekko na poduszkę, a Luffy podał jego drżącej dłoni szklankę. –Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Nie martw się niczym, okej?

Sanji przełknął wodę z trudem, który zaniepokoił Choppera i zaszlochał. Jednak nim ktokolwiek zdążył na głos się zmartwić, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową słabo.

-Okej.

** ━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━ **

Było ciężko. Bardzo ciężko. Sanji przyprawiał ich wszystkich o dreszcze. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło zachować spokoju podczas odwiedzin, a czuwali nad nim non stop, zmieniając się co jakiś czas. 

-Obudź mnie jak tylko kroplówka zleci, ani chwili później. –powiedział Chopper, tonem nieproszącym się o dyskusję. Przetarł zmęczone oczy, kończąc notatkę w karcie pacjenta. Robin kiwnęła głową, z westchnieniem go obserwując.

-Oczywiście, doktorze. –otworzyła swoją książkę i oparła się wygodnie na krześle. –Kładź się już. Ty także potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

-Wiem, wiem. Już idę.

Odłożył teczkę na biurku i ostatni raz zerknął na strapionego nawet w śnie pacjenta. Sanji leżał na miękkiej poduszce, którą Usopp z nerwów poprawiał kilkanaście razy przy każdej wizycie i ciężko oddychał. Jego złote kosmyki przylepione były do spoconego czoła, które chłodził zimny okład.

-Właśnie! Pamiętaj zmieniać mu okład.

-Oczywiście. –kobieta z uśmiechem odprowadziła renifera wzrokiem do drzwi i grzecznie je za nim zamknęła swoimi magicznymi dłońmi. Ich skrzypnięciu zatowarzyszył tylko świst fruwających płatków. –Biedny Chopper. –mruknęła zmartwiona i wróciła do swojej książki. Wydawałoby się, że zajmie jej ona przynajmniej pół warty, jednak po kilku bezowocnych próbach przeczytania choć jednego wersu, poddała się i z hukiem ją zamknęła. Wstała szybko, próbując pozbyć się samowolnego drżenia nogi. Była zbyt niespokojna, żeby się skupić. Przeczytała ten sam wers chyba z 6 razy i ani razu go nie zarejestrowała. –Cholera. –odłożyła zamkniętą w okładce historię na biurko i podeszła do blondyna powoli. Oglądała go przez chwilę, obserwując jak krople potu mieszają się z łzami i razem wędrują po policzku do rumianego ucha. Sprawnym ruchem odgarnęła mokra grzywkę i ją za nie schowała. Druga sprężysta brew ujrzała wreszcie światło dzienne i rozbawiła ją lekko, przez co musiała zakryć uśmiech ręką. Jednak humor szybko ją opuścił i drżącymi opuszkami drugiej dłoni pogładziła czule jego policzek, nie potrafiąc ukryć strapienia. Sama ubrała go w sweter, zakrywając wszystkie jego rany a pomimo to, nie potrafiła przestać o nich myśleć. Nawet jeśli zasłaniał je gruby materiał, miała wrażenie, że wszystkie je widzi. Ślady grubych palców, otarcia, siniaki. Jego biedne ciało wyglądało jak książkowy przykład ofiary śmiertelnej. Ugryzła się w język, samej nie mogąc znieść swojego czarnego poczucia humoru. –Zamknij się Robin, błagam. –wyszeptała sama do siebie i chcąc zając czymś myśli, postanowiła zmienić blondynowi okład. Zdjęła szmatkę z gorącego czoła i zamoczyła ją w zimnej wodzie z miski obok. –Będzie dobrze panie kucharzu. Już jesteś bezpieczny. – sama nie wiedziała kogo tak naprawdę próbuje pocieszyć, po prostu nie chciała siedzieć w ciszy. Brakowało jej wspólnych chwil w kuchni, gdzie mogła w spokoju czytać książki przy akompaniamencie jego nucenia czy stukania noża o deskę. Czasem dawał jej coś do spróbowania, czasem pytał o postęp fabuły książki. Był przyjemnym towarzyszem, kiedy gotował. Ścisnęła wargi w cienką linię, ledwo powstrzymując mokre westchnięcie. Bała się o niego. Nawet jeśli wyzdrowieje, to sporo czasu zajmie mu dojście do siebie. Siniaki wreszcie znikną, ale traumatyczne wspomnienia już niekoniecznie. Przydarzyła mu się tragedia, której nie życzyłaby nikomu. Czuła się źle, że zgodziła się na ten _pieprzony_ , niefortunny pomysł Nami. –Przepraszam, Sanji. –wyszeptała, łapiąc jego szczupłą dłoń w swoją i ściskając ją czule. – Tak strasznie przepraszam.

-Nie...

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc ochrypnięty głos.

-Sanji?

-Zostaw, nie...

Spojrzała na jego zmarszczone brwi i ostrożnie odłożyła bladą dłoń na pościeli.

-Oczywiście. Nikt już więcej nie dotknie cię bez twojej zgody, obiecuję. 

Poprawiła mu kołdrę, naciągając ją pod samą nieogoloną brodę i zerknęła na jego drugą rękę, podłączoną do kroplówki. Musiała jej pilnować.

-Miłych snów, Sanji. –szepnęła o wiele spokojniejsza, łapiąc z powrotem za swoją książkę i tym razem wiedząc, że przynajmniej coś z niej zrozumie. 

** ━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━ **

Kiedy jego ciężkie powieki uchyliły się lekko, wpuszczając ciepłe światło wprost na wrażliwe oczy pod sobą, podniósł wciąż drżącą rękę i przykrył je grymasząc. Musiało to zwrócić uwagę tego, ktokolwiek był obok, bo usłyszał ciche:

-Och, już nie śpisz. 

-Zoro?

Rozbawiło go mruknięcie, które było jedynym potwierdzeniem jakie dostał. Rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem czy jaskiniowcem? Powoli zdjął rękę z czoła, czując, że jest dziwnie ciężka. Przyjrzał się jej i nieodkrywczo zauważył kroplówkę na wierzchniej stronie dłoni. Westchnął głęboko.

-Długo spałem?

Zoro najpierw chwilę milczał, prawdopodobnie dokonując dzikich obliczeń w swojej zielonej głowie. -Prawie dwa dni. –powiedział wreszcie.

-A podobno jesteś taki świetny z matmy.

-Musiałem odjąć wszystkie fałszywe pobudki.

-Fałszywe?

Szermierz kiwnął głową i wyprostował się, wzmacniając tylko uścisk swoich skrzyżowanych rąk. Wpatrywał się we wciąż zamglone, niebieskie oczy, jakby próbując przekazać coś bez słów. W końcu zazwyczaj właśnie tak się dogadywali. Nagle Sanji zastygł, z jakiegoś powodu dostrzegając jak bardzo gryzący był sweter, który dzierżył i jak jasno robi mu się przed oczami.

-Zoro... -zdążył mruknąć, nim widok zasłoniło mu stado silnych dłoni. Łapały go z każdej strony, siniacząc i plamiąc. –Nie! Zoro!

-Cichutko, skarbie. –wzdrygnął się, czując mokry szept przy samym uchu. –Tatuś cię kocha. Kocha cię tak bardzo, że obdarzy się skarbem.

Blondyn przełknął ciężką gulę, duszącą go powoli. A może to czyjeś palce zaciskały się na jego szyi i odcinały dostęp do tlenu?

-Dostaniesz od tatusia prezent, o tu. –jego obolały kręgosłup wygiął się, chcąc uciec od zimnych palców na swoim rozgrzanym brzuchu. –Urośnie tu nasz dzidziuś, piękny i mądry.

-Nie!

Usłyszał tylko niepokojący trzask, kiedy ciężki but spotkał się z jego szczęką. Cała jego głowa obróciła się na bok. Toker ślinił się na niego, kiedy przenosił nogę na jego brzuch.

-Niestety byłeś niegrzeczny, więc jak tylko ten skarb z ciebie wyjdzie, po bolesnych miesiącach trzymania go pod serduszkiem, zgniotę go o tak.

Wrzasnął, przerażony i zdezorientowany, kiedy silna noga zgniotła jego brzuch. Pojaśniało mu przed oczami.

-Rozkwaszę tego bachora i mam nadzieję, że jego krew cię opryska, kochanie. Wsadzę ten twój śliczny pyszczek w jego zmielone flaki, jakbym karał psa, który się zeszczał. Będzie fajnie!

-Nie! –wychylił roztrzęsioną rękę, chcąc jakkolwiek pokazać swoją dezaprobatę, kiedy poczuł coś na nadgarstku. Wyrwał się przerażony.

-Sanji!

Zamrugał kilka razy, czując lodowaty pot na karku.

-Zoro?

-Kurwa mać. –szermierz warknął, jednak nie ze złości. Wręcz ze strachu. –Chopper, szybko! Znów stracił przytomność.

-Zoro...

-Co znowu?

Sanji nawet nie mógł zapłakać. Słyszał tylko swoje nierówne oddechy. Hiperwentylował się? _Pomocy, błagam_. Zoro, czując jak bardzo chuda ręka w jego własnej się trzęsie, westchnął i zbliżył się ostrożnie do jej właściciela.

-Oj. –wyszeptał. –Już dobrze, nie ma ich tu.

Złapał drugą rękę, kierującą się do opatrzonego brzucha.

-Nie dotykaj. I nie wierć się.

-Dziecko...

-Co?

Blondyn tym razem wyraźnie załkał, czując słone łzy w gardle. Miał wrażenie, że się pali i tylko lodowate krople potu ochładzają jego obolałe plecy.

-Gdzie dziecko? –zerwał się do siadu, prawie zderzając się z Zoro czołami. Szermierz na szczęście szybko zareagował i odsunął się.

-Kuku, jakie dziecko?  


-Gdzie ono jest?!

Surowo, aczkolwiek z uwagą popchnął drżące ciało i pomógł mu z powrotem się położyć. Poprawił zmiętolony sweter i przykrył chłopaka kocem.

-Już jestem! –zadyszany renifer otworzył drzwi i przydreptał do łóżka. Zoro pomógł mu wspiąć się na nie i podał stetoskop. –Sanji, spokojnie. To ja, Chopper: twój doktor.

-Gdzie dziecko?

Szermierz tylko pokręcił głową, kiedy wielkie, zdezorientowane oczy spojrzały w te jego, szukając odpowiedzi.

-Nie wiem co on pieprzy.

-Sanji, nie ma tu żadnego dziecka. Spójrz, co ja tu mam?

Cały ten czas spędzony właśnie w ten sposób, nauczył całą załogę dobrze odwracać uwagę wciąż półprzytomnego blondyna, więc Chopper bez problemu zamknął temat tajemniczego dziecka. Pomachał stetoskopem przed zamglonymi oczami.

-Cholera, mogłem nie wspominać o żadnych pobudkach. –westchnął Zoro. –Gdybym zamknął japę... 

-A co? Był przytomny?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zły. Głównie na samego siebie.

-Rozmawialiśmy jakby nigdy nic.

-Nie obwiniaj się. Nie powiedziałeś nic złego, więc nie sądzę, że to od tego. –renifer powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Patrzyli się na siebie przez krótką chwilę, którą przerwał Sanji.

-Zoro, wszystko okej? –spytał, ledwo dosłyszalnie i wyraźnie roztrzęsiony.

-Co?

-Zabrali cię!

-Sanji, nikogo tu nie ma oprócz nas. –zapewnił go Chopper. –Zoro nigdzie nie poszedł, to ty straciłeś przytomność.

-Tak?

Zoro nachylił się nad nim, żeby potwierdzić słowa doktora. -Jestem tu, cały i zdrowy.

Blondyn oddychał powoli i oglądał jego twarz, szybko przerzucając wzrok z każdej jej części na następną. Wreszcie spoczął na niemal złotych oczach, zmęczonych i wręcz smutnych. Jednak również dość nadziejnych. Patrząc na to, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu kucharz nawet ich nie rozpoznawał, było w co pokładać nadzieje. Chociażby te najmniejsze.

-To dobrze. –chuda, zaklejona plastrami dłoń podniosła się i opuszkami upewniła się, że choć opalona, to blada twarz nie była tylko snem ja jawie. –Bardzo dobrze.

-Sanji. –Chopper wtrącił się i odsłonił grzywkę z lepkiego czoła. Obejrzał zamglone oczy, mrużąc przy tym swoje własne. –Jak się czujesz? Jesteś śpiący?

Blondyn otworzył buzię, prawdopodobnie w celu odpowiedzi, jednak szybko znów ją zamknął, zdezorientowany. Ścisnął pościel, myśląc nad czymś hardo.

-Nie wiem. –przyznał wreszcie. Nie była to bardzo satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź, ale Chopperowi absolutnie wystarczała. W końcu musiał być w jakimś stopniu rozbudzony, skoro potrafił i chciał aż tak skupiać się na tym co się do niego mówi.

-Będziesz jeszcze spać? –spytał, wygładzając fałdki na kołdrze i kiwając głową wyrozumiale. Kucharz milczał przez chwilę, próbując zarejestrować kierowane do niego słowa. Pokręcił głową niepewnie.

-Chyba nie.

-Okej. –uśmiechnął się Chopper, zadowolony. –Zmierzę ci temperaturę, dobrze? Otwórz buzię.

Zoro obserwował scenę, z deka nią przerażony. Stał tuż przy biurku ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, niezbyt pałając komfortem. Co szybko zauważył i zmienił, nie chcąc jakkolwiek źle wpływać na samopoczucie kuka. Oparł się o biurko, wzdychając. Czuł straszny gniew oraz poczucie winy. Jak każdy na tym statku, prawdopodobnie.

-Zoro. –wysoki głosik wyrwał go z myśli. Chopper machał do niego, zaniepokojony jego odlotem.  


-Huh?

-Sanji cię prosi.

Zaskoczony zbliżył się do łóżka i nachylił lekko, dając kukowi lepszy dostęp do swoich uszu. Jednak Sanji nawet nie pisnął, tylko z przykrym wysiłkiem podniósł rękę i złapał nią jego palec. Zoro odsunął twarz, by móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy.

-Muszę zmienić jego opatrunek na kostce, bo zaczął krwawić. –wyjaśnił doktor, spacerując po pościeli, w stronę długich nóg.

Normalnie zakpiłby z kamrata, że potrzebuje, żeby trzymać go za rączkę.

Ale normalnie, Sanji nie potrzebował trzymać nikogo za rączkę, więc Zoro nawet nie miałby na to okazji. To nie była normalna sytuacja.

Sanji dużo przeszedł i na pewno nie potrzebował słuchać głupich zaczepek. Przecież nie po to w ogóle złapał go za tą pieprzoną rękę. Zoro, weź się w garść! Złapał porządnie słabą dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko. Bezboleśnie, ale znacząco. Przysiadł na krześle, na którym choć raz od tych kilku dni siedział każdy z załogi.

-Sanji, bardzo cię boli? –spytał renifer, macając poturbowaną nogę. Kucharz odwrócił wzrok od szermierza i spojrzał na niego rozdartym wzrokiem. -Czy tylko jak dotykam? –na to blondyn odpowiedział już słabym kiwnięciem. –Okej, zwiększę ci dawkę morfiny. Najwyraźniej miejscowe znieczulenie przestało działać, ale nie będę cię już niczym więcej faszerował. Morfina powinna starczyć. Zoro, mógłbyś przekręcić tą małą korbkę przy kroplówce w prawo? Tak odrobinę.

Szermierz z zaskoczeniem dotknął owej kroplówki i niepewnie przekręcił korbkę.

Dziękuję. –szybko odsunął rękę, widząc, że doktor patrzy na niego zadowolonym wzrokiem, chwaląc go niemo. Wolał niczego nie popsuć swoimi paluchami, zdatnymi raczej do ciężkiej niż delikatnej pracy. –Zaraz powinno zadziałać, Sanji.

Spędzili kilka kolejnych minut w ciszy, dając Chopperowi chwilę na skupienie i zmianę opatrunku.

-Okej, gotowe. –przykrył nogi z powrotem i rzucił brudny bandaż do kosza. -Właśnie, chcesz spróbować coś zjeść? Usopp zrobił całkiem niezłą zupę.

-I nawet nie pali w mordę. –dodał Zoro, przypominając sobie dawne wybryki strzelca w kuchni. Nim Sanji do nich dołączył, musieli sobie jakoś radzić. Niestety pomimo jakiejkolwiek umiejętności, Usopp dodawał do wszystkiego swoje głupie tabasco. Zoro chyba nigdy nie wypił tyle mleka co wtedy. Zadrżał, odwracając uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli. –Przynieść ci trochę?

-Wydaje mi się, że zupa ci nie zaszkodzi. –powiedział Chopper.

-Okej. –mruknął kucharz cicho, choć widocznie mało przekonany. Prawdopodobnie bardziej nie chciał zmarnować jedzenia i starań Usoppa, aniżeli był głodny. Jednak nieważne z jakiego powodu, dla doktora ważne było, że w ogóle zamierza coś zjeść. Zmienił się w Heavy Point i kiedy odprowadził szermierza wzrokiem do drzwi, zwrócił się z powrotem do pacjenta.

-Pomóc ci usiąść? –spytał z uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że jakoś go nim zarazi. Była to jedyna zaraza, jaką pozwalał na tym statku roznosić. Niestety twarz Sanjiego pozostawała taka sama. Zmęczona. Z westchnięciem dał się podnieść włochatym łapom i ułożyć na kilku poduszkach. –Może być? –Kiwnął głową, nie mając siły otwierać ust. Na zgiętej szyi oparł się głową o zagłówek łóżka i zamknął oczy. Chopper wygładził kołdrę na jego nogach, dając mu spokój i nic już więcej nie mówiąc. Odwrócił się do biurka i rozejrzał, żeby znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Widząc swój otwarty notes, postanowił skończyć wypełniać kartę pacjenta blondyna. Wypełniał notatki swoim mało ładnym pismem, wsłuchując się we wreszcie w miarę stabilny oddech chłopaka. Trochę brakowało mu hałasów z kuchni, które zwykły towarzyszyć mu na co dzień. Stukania noża o deskę, wrzenia wody w czajniku czy nawet zwykłego syczenia mięsa na patelni. Ale najbardziej brakowało mu wesołego nucenia, do którego uwielbiał machać kopytkami pod biurkiem.

-Chopper? –wzdrygnął się i prawie trącił kałamarz piórem. -Tak?

Odwrócił się szybko na krześle i spojrzał na blondyna. Ciągle oparty o ramę, patrzył pustym wzrokiem w jego stronę i trzymał się brzucha kurczowo.

-To był tylko sen? –spytał bardzo cicho, jakby bojąc się w ogóle zaczynać ten temat. Chopper nie był pewny o czym mowa.

-Jaki sen?

\- Nie mogę zajść w ciążę, prawda?

-Nie, Sanji. Jesteś mężczyzną, nie ma takiej możliwości.

Kucharz nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc renifer szybko zeskoczył z krzesła i podszedł do łóżka. -Badałem cię wiele razy i gdyby była taka możliwość to od razu bym cię poinformował.

-Okej. –blada dłoń puściła wreszcie kołdrę i zjechała z brzucha na materac. W tym samym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wyłoniły wesołego Usoppa z miską na tacy.

-Dzieńdoberek! –zaćwierkał, nogą zatrzymując drzwi, które przed chwilą kopnął. Podszedł do łóżka, nie zbliżając się jednak do blondyna za bardzo i postawił tacę na etażerce. W końcu nie chciał go przestraszyć, tylko jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę.

-Gdzie Zoro? –spytał renifer, rozglądając się.

-Pewnie się zgubił. –prychnął Sanji, przez co oboje kamratów zastygło. Usoppowi zaświeciły się oczy, a uśmiech niemal rozerwał twarz na pół.

-A żebyś wiedział. –zaśmiał się głośno, mając wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Sanji zabrzmiał jak Sanji. Wreszcie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zatęskni za jego kąśliwymi uwagami. –Znalazłem go w drodze do łazienki, z zupą w ręce. Postanowiłem go wyręczyć bo ostygłaby ci zanim w ogóle byś ją zobaczył. Nie wiem jak można po takim czasie dalej nie ogarniać swojego domu, zwłaszcza, że kuchnię i gabinet dzielą dosłownie jedne drzwi. Mam nadzieję, że w ciągu pół godziny tu trafi. –rozłożył ręce w geście bezsilności i teatralnie westchnął, co o dziwo wywołało w kucharzu wybuch beztroskiego rechotu. Brzmiał jak stary pryk, albo nawet gnom uciekający z damskimi majtkami.

Nie, _stop_. To zbyt adekwatne.

Ale nie powstrzymało Usoppa od rozczulonego wzroku. Szczery śmiech Sanjiego to dźwięk rzadki, ale cenny. I to na tyle, że Usopp miał ochotę złapać go w słoik i spłacić nim wszystkie długi u Nami.

-Może on naprawdę ma coś z głową. –Chopper klapnął pupą na podłogę, łapiąc się za własną rozczochraną. –Ale ja naprawdę nie potrafię nic wykryć.

Po chwili ciszy Usopp i Sanji niemal płakali ze śmiechu, próbując nie udusić się od zbyt łapczywie łapanego powietrza. Chopper tylko patrzył na nich tępo.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

-Luffy, co robimy?

Była już 11 wieczorem, Sanji spał, wyczerpany dniem. Reszta załogi także powoli szykowała się do łóżek. Tylko Zoro, Luffy i Franky stali nad drzwiczkami do podpokładu, gdzie zamknęli więźniów.

-Załoga pewnie niedługo zacznie ich szukać. –zauważył Franky, na co brunet ustał zamyślony, drapiąc się po brodzie.

-To może po prostu ich oddajmy i skopmy wszystkim dupy.

-Bez sensu, ja bym ich po prostu potopił. Wodę masz tuż za sobą.

-Posiekam ich. -Zoro wsadzał już miecz do buzi, gotowy do akcji. 

-Nie, śmierć to za mała kara!

-To chociaż wysłać ich w małej łódce na środek morza.

- _Posiekam_.

-Albo może oddajmy ich w ręce marynarki?

-Hej, to dobry pomysł. –zaśmiał się Luffy, klaszcząc wesoło na co Franky i Zoro kiwnęli głowami. Jednak po dłuższej chwili i policzeniu głów, zauważyli, że skoro każdy z nich się zgadza, to...

-Kto to zaproponował? –Luffy wrócił do drapania swojej nieszczęsnej brody trzecią ręką. Zaraz, co?

-Robin! –zarechotał i pomachał jej ochoczo. Kobieta wyłoniła się z cienia i podeszła do nich, rozbawiona.

-Cieszę się, że mój pomysł wpadł ci w ucho kapitanie.

-Okej, ale jak to zrobimy, siorko?

-Myślę, że wystarczy zrobić trochę bałaganu i szumu wokół jakichś bardzo niegrzecznych piratów i zwiać, nim ktokolwiek skapnie się o jakich piratów chodzi.

Luffy i Zoro patrzyli na nią tępo, choć widocznie zainteresowani.

-Czyli macie zrobić bałagan. –wyjaśnił Franky. –Nie dając się poznać.

Robin zakryła dłonią swój wybuch śmiechu, widząc jak oczy kapitana świecą szczęściem. Mógłby oświetlić cały statek gdyby chciał.

-Idźcie, póki jest ciemno. Nad ranem mieszkańcy obudzą się i zobaczą zniszczenia, wtedy ja i nasza kochana nawigatorka zajmiemy się resztą.

-Okej! –Luffy pociągnął za sobą szermierza, zadowolony jak nigdy.

-Tylko nie przesadźcie!

Niestety na tle nocnego krajobrazu i jego dźwięków dało się usłyszeć już tylko wesołe _shishishi_.

**━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━**

Następnego dnia Sanji był już wolny od jakichkolwiek toksyn i wreszcie mógł trzeźwo patrzeć na to, cokolwiek miał przed sobą. A była to zupa. Ta sama co wczoraj. Westchnął, martwiąc się o stan swojej kuchni i zapasów. Aż go swędziało, żeby ulżyć przyjaciołom i ich kupkom smakowym. Jednak bardziej swędziało go wszystko co tylko było zasłonięte bandażami i co gorsza gipsem. Wyspa była letnia i naprawdę słoneczna, więc pocił się niemiłosiernie. A dopiero wczoraj marznął w swetrze. Strasznie chciał podrapać swoją biedną kostkę, którą dopiero dziś rano Chopper zagipsował ale wiedział, że to bez sensu. Nawet nie miał jak się zgiąć, żeby w ogóle jej dosięgnąć. Jego brzuch był w krytycznym stanie i nie przestawał boleć. Nawet tabletki nie pomagały, więc zdecydowali się z reniferem na ich odstawienie. Bez sensu było się nimi faszerować. Dowiedział się od Choppera, że wszystkie urazy jakich doznał, uszkodziły jego narządy. Na szczęście tylko śledziona była w stanie drastycznym i wymagała operacji, którą młody doktor wykonał jak tylko pierwszy raz stracił przytomność. Było to uszkodzenie dwuczęściowe, które objawia się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Zadrżał na samą myśl, że mógł skończyć bez śledziony. Na szczęście Chopperowi udało się po prostu wyciąć uszkodzoną część. Westchnął, mieszając łyżką w zupie. Rozejrzał się, oglądając promienie słoneczne przebijające się przez okienko w drzwiach. Na etażerce leżała teczka podpisana jego imieniem, pełna badań i różnych medycznych notatek na jego temat. Chopper tłumaczył mu dziś dlaczego nie powinien martwić się dzieckiem. Na początku nie rozumiał o co chodzi, jednak po kilku chwilach ten okropny koszmar wyłonił się zza mgły i wręcz go zaatakował. Dostał ataku paniki, ale dzięki bogu małego i Chopper uspokoił go, nim zdążył zacząć się hiperwentylować. Te szuje zrobiły z jego umysłu jeden wielki cyrk, z którego nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia i tylko bał się, że ktoś zaraz spadnie z linki albo zostanie pożarty przez lwa. Odczuwał ciągły lęk. Nie chciał siedzieć samemu, ale z drugiej strony czyjaś obecność go przytłaczała. Jedynie przy Chopperze czuł się w pełni bezpieczny. Choć jego Heavy Point też przywoływał go o ciarki. Wiedział, że już był bezpieczny, wśród swoich nakama. Jednak ten dziwny strach i nieufność pozostały. Każde zbliżające się do niego dłonie były dla niego powodem do paniki. Bał się, że zaraz przygwożdżą go do materaca i zerwą z niego ubrania.

-Sanji?

Wzdrygnął się strasznie i rozlał zupę na swoje kolana. Głos, który go przestraszył ponowił się, jednak tym razem w formie zaskoczonego krzyku.

-Nami-san?

Dziewczyna szybko zdjęła z niego miskę i kołdrę, próbując uchronić od poparzeń.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. –wyjaśniała, widocznie speszona. –Ale nie odpowiadałeś.

-Nic się nie stało. Moja wina, że odpłynąłem. –zapewnił ją szybko, jednak jej mina nie zmieniła się. Rzuciła pościel na ziemię a miskę postawiła na etażerce.

-Czekaj, przyniosę jakiś okład.

Zaczekał, oglądając swoje nagie nogi i szukając poparzeń ale żadnych się nie dopatrzył. Kołdra wsiąknęła większość cieczy.

-Trzymaj. –Nami wróciła z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, który podała mu do ręki, nie chcąc dotykać go nigdzie gdzie by sobie tego nie życzył.

-Dzięki. –przycisnął szmatkę do swoich ud, pozwalając kropelkom zimnej wody pociec po rozgrzanej skórze. –Nic mi nie jest, dzięki twojej szybkiej reakcji. –uśmiechnął się lekko w jej stronę, co o dziwo wywołało w niej jakąś dziwną reakcję. Jakby wzruszyła się i zaraz szybko tym zawstydziła. Odwróciła wzrok, kiwając głową.

-To dobrze. –powiedziała z ulgą. –Cieszę się, że... znowu się uśmiechasz.  
  
-W twojej obecności ciężko się powstrzymać.

Zamknęła oczy, wypuszczając cichy śmiech. Jakkolwiek samolubnie to nie zabrzmi, właśnie tego potrzebowała. Tęskniła za jego uwagą. Wzięła od niego ręcznik i ruszyła z powrotem do kuchni, żeby go odłożyć.

-Chociaż...

Po chwili namysłu wróciła do blondyna.

-Przemyć cię? Jest naprawdę gorąco, pewnie czujesz się lepki przez ten pot.

Spojrzał na nią i jej niepewny wzrok. Kobiece ręce o wiele mniej go przerażały, w końcu takie z łatwością mógłby odepchnąć. Nie przypominały tych wielkich, brudnych łap, sięgających między jego uda i ściskających szyję.

-Sanji, pytam po to, żebyś mógł odmówić, wiesz?

Wziął głęboki oddech i czując zimny pot na karku kiwnął głową. -Poproszę.

Głupio mu było, kiedy rudowłosa ściągnęła z niego koszulkę, oczywiście ciągle upewniając się, że nie robi niczego bez jego zgody. Choć wiedział, że dostałby od niej po głowie, gdyby się przyznał. Przyjaciele byli po to, żeby się wspierać, nie się z siebie śmiać. Zamiast czuć się głupio, powinien być po prostu wdzięczny. Tego postanowił się trzymać. Nami starała się nie pokazywać na twarzy żadnego współczucia ani innej podobnej emocji, ale widok jego ciała naprawdę jej to utrudniał. Ostatnim co chciała zrobić było urażenie jego dumy, więc postanowiła skupić się na zadaniu. Przyłożyła chłodny ręcznik do jego ramienia i zaczęła delikatnie go wycierać, nie chcąc trafić na żadną ranę.

-Nami-san?

Mruknęła cicho, dając znak, że słucha.

-Kiedy wypłyniemy z tej wyspy?

-Już dawno wypłynęliśmy. –powiedziała, zaskoczona pytaniem. –Nie zauważyłeś? A raczej, nikt ci nie powiedział?

Widząc jego osłupiałe spojrzenie postanowiła kontynuować. 

-Wypłynęliśmy rano, jak tylko...

-Tylko co?

Przeklęła pod nosem, jakby żałując swoich słów. -Chyba Luffy powinien ci powiedzieć.

-Nami-san?

-Okej. –zaprzestała mycia go na chwilę i usiadła na krzesło, wyprostowana.

** około 8 godzin wcześniej **

Robin podeszła do nawigatorki, która stała przy barierce statku i nerwowo tupała obcasem o deski pokładu.

-Powinni już wrócić, robi się jasno. –warknęła, wymachując rękoma i powodując, że jej bransoletki stukały o siebie i wydawały ciche brzdęki. Robin złapała się za policzek zmartwiona.

-Rzeczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozwalili miasta za bardzo. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł pozwolić im szaleć.

-Bez przesady. Jeśli uznałaś to za dobry pomysł, to musi taki być.

Brunetka zaśmiała się zaskoczona, ale bardzo pocieszona.

-Tak myślisz? Zaraz się zarumienię...

Nami otworzyła usta w celu odpowiedzenia „baka” ale nawet nie zdążyła wprawić strun głosowych w ruch, nim statek zatrząsł się i podskoczył na falach.

-Gotowe!

Luffy postawił zadyszanego szermierza obok siebie, pokazując kciuk w górę.

-Miasto jest rozpiżdżone na amen! Ał!

Złapał się za głowę, którą Zoro trzepnął wkurzony.

-Kurwa, Luffy! Nie lataj tak z ludźmi w ręku! –wrzasnął, dysząc jakby przebiegł z dwa maratony. – Próbowałem go zatrzymać, ale był zbyt podjadany. Rozwalił fontannę na głównym placu.

Nami westchnęła głośno, ale nie skomentowała. Ruszyła dokończyć plan Robin. Dała znak Frankiemu który już łapał za ster i obie poszły do kuchni, gdzie stał telefon. Naprawiony, o ile do definicji tego słowa można wliczyć „posklejany taśmą przez Usoppa”.

-Proszę. –Archeolożka podała jej karteczkę z numerem, który dziewczyna szybko wbiła. Ślimaczek po chwili ciszy otworzył oczka i wydał z siebie zaspany głos.

-Słucham?

-Seiko? Słuchaj, skarbie. –zaczęła Nami, po cichym odchrząknięciu. –Słyszałam, że piraci zniszczyli połowę miasta! Jak się dowiedziałam to myślałam, że mi serce stanie. 

-Co? Jaka Seiko?

-No naprawdę! Okropnieństwo. –wyjęczała, udając zmartwienie. Zakręciła włosy wokół palca i brnęła dalej, zadowolona z osłupiałej ciszy po drugiej stronie słuchawki. –Idź i sama zobacz, kochana. Widziałaś fontannę?

-Fontannę?  


-Ano fontannę!

-O Boże!

-To samo powiedziałam! Ta moja młoda sąsiadka mówiła mi, że jej szwagier widział jakichś typków i wyglądali zupełnie jak piraci! A w dokach stoi tylko jeden statek. Trzeba szybko zawiadomić burmistrza. Musi wezwać marynarkę!

-Przepraszam, ale to chyba pomyłka. –powiedział wreszcie głos, który cichł co chwilę, ponieważ kobieta prawdopodobnie zerkała w okno. –Jestem żoną burmistrza, nie jakąś Seiko. 

-Tak? –Nami wykrzyknęła _zaskoczona_. –Ojejku, bardzo przepraszam! Byłam pewna, że dobrze wykręciłam numer.

Robin zakryła dłonią roześmiane usta, zupełnie rozbawiona wybrykami przyjaciółki. Czysty talent. -Tak, pani też miłego dnia. Żegnam.

Ślimaczek usnął z cichym ker-chak, kiedy Nami zakończyła rozmowę. Oparła się o kanapę wygodnie i skrzyżowała ręce na karku.

-Teraz tylko odpłynąć i czekać na artykuł w gazecie o dziejach kapitana Dokiego i jego wspaniałej załogi. –zaśmiała się szyderczo.

-Kto zaniósł ich z powrotem na statek? –spytał Sanji, kiedy już udało mu się zebrać szczękę z podłogi. Jego przyjaciele odwalili dobry kawał jeszcze lepszej roboty. Dali tym szujom nauczkę.

-Franky i Chopper.

Kucharzowi było słabo. Odpłynęli, zostawiając tych zboczeńców daleko za sobą, i to w rękach marynarki. Nie ma mowy, żeby mieszkańcy siedzieli cicho po czyś takim. Odetchnął, próbując pozbyć się jasnych plam przed oczami.

-Sanji-kun?

-Wszystko gra. –zapewnił, machając zbawczo ręką. –Po prostu... przytłoczyło mnie to trochę. Ale pozytywnie.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. -Robin naprawdę jest genialna.

-Wszyscy jesteście genialni.   


Nami bardzo chciała poprawić go i dodać „my”, ale powstrzymała się. Nie było sensu psuć teraz chwili i się z nim kłócić. Jego uśmiech był na to zbyt cenny. 

** ━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━ **

Czuł się już naprawdę dobrze. Leżał spokojnie na leżaku, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, w tak samo słoneczny dzień. Delektował się drinkiem, który zrobiła mu jego ulubiona brunetka, ostatnio lubiąca przebywać w barze z książkami i cieszyć się z kolorowych napojów niczym dziecko ze swoich mieszanek z zestawu małego chemika. Dodawała przeurocze słomki, które na zamówienie chętnie robił jej Usopp. Pokręcił kostkami lodu swoją, zawiniętą w ślimaczka i wziął z niej łyka.

-Ahh, delicje. –jęknął zadowolony. Odstawił szklankę na stoliczek i otworzył gazetę, czując się zupełnie jak Nami. –Pogoda? –zachichotał, próbując imitować dziewczynę. Luffy byłby dumny.

-O, spójrz tylko! –niemal spadł z leżaka, kiedy gumowy palec wskazał na jakieś zdjęcie w gazecie. _O wilku mowa_. Pomyślał, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

-Luffy, nie strasz mnie!  


-Przepraszam!

Westchnął, widząc szczere poczucie winy na chłopięcej, pełnej plastrów buzi. Brunet zaszalał przy rozwalaniu miasta. Sam się poturbował, rzucając się na wszystko co popadnie. I to do tego stopnia, że tydzień później dalej potrzebował opatrunków. Kręcąc głową z mieszanką wdzięczności i dezaprobaty, zerknął wreszcie na zdjęcie w gazecie.

-Co, znowu jakiś kurczak w miodzie?

-Nie, zobacz.

Pojechał wzrokiem za gumowym palcem i z niedowierzaniem przeczytał nagłówek.

_**Kapitan Doki złapany z całą swoją załogą, miasto zyskało ponad 300 mln Beli**_.

-Super, nie?

Odłożył gazetę, nawet nie chcąc patrzeć na twarze, które dopiero przestały tak wyraźnie straszyć go po nocach. Odwrócił się do swojego kapitana, nie mogąc powstrzymać wzruszenia. Spojrzał mokrymi oczami w te zaskoczone.

-Sanji? Czemu płaczesz?!

-Super, Luffy. –wyszeptał i złapał gumową rękę, która wyciągnęła się, żeby złapać jego ramię. –Super.

-Przynajmniej będą mogli zapłacić za szkody. –odwrócili się w stronę Robin, która podeszła do nich z tacką pełną kolorowych drinków. –I wszystkim wyszło to na dobre.

-No może nie Dokiemu. –powiedział Zoro, mieszając swojego zielonego drinka żółtą słomką. Sanji spojrzał na swoją szklankę, której kolory były takie same, tylko odwrócone.

-Smacznego, panie kucharzu. –Robin zaśmiała się, podnosząc swój własny trunek. Zarumieniony zjechał plecami z oparcia leżaka.

-Co ci znowu, kuku?

-Nic, glonie. Zupełnie nic. –wziął do ręki swoją szklankę i stuknął nią w tą Zoro, na co Luffy krzyknął „zdrówko!” i sam wyciągnął rękę po drinka. Szermierz zaśmiał się cicho i poczochrał blond kosmyki czule.

-To dobrze. –powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem, choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że zostanie usłyszany. Chyba wszyscy na statku mieli potrzebę utrzymania Sanjiego w spokoju ducha. Dawać mu znak, że już jest bezpieczny i z nimi nic mu nie grozi. Zwłaszcza Nami, która ciągle obwiniała się za wszystko co się stało. I pewnie będzie przez jeszcze długi czas. Potrząsł swoim drinkiem, oglądając jak kostki lodu wirują z każdym jego ruchem i wypił go w jednym łyku.

-Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że potrafisz się delektować, glonie. –odwrócił się w stronę blondyna, który mierzył go niezadowolonym wzrokiem. Trzymał swojego drinka, poranionymi wciąż palcami i skulił się na leżaku, żeby Luffy mógł usiąść. Zoro przyjrzał się biednym dłoniom, czując kolejny przypływ złości. Ręce Sanjiego były skarbem, dla nich wszystkich. Wiedzieli ile dla niego znaczą.

-Alkohol to alkohol, kuku. –warknął i wytarł buzię rękę, próbując nie dać się czarnym myślom. Wiedział, że kucharz nie chciałby, żeby obchodzić się z nim jak z jajkiem. Byli podobni z charakteru i oboje bardzo cenili sobie dumę, więc go rozumiał. Dlatego pomimo, że było to ciężkie, starał się traktować go jak zawsze. Robin zabrała mu szklankę i postawiła ją na tacy, żeby móc posprzątać. Mruknął ciche „dzięki”, zaskoczony wystającą, obcą ręką na swoim torsie.

-Robin-chan, ja posprzątam! –blondyn krzyknął z uśmiechem, jednak nim zdążył wstać, Luffy rzucił się na niego i przygwoździł do leżaka.

-Nie e, Sanji. –powiedział stanowczo. –Nadal nie możesz chodzić, musisz odpoczywać.

Kucharz otworzył buzię, szykując się do dyskusji, jednak szybko z powrotem ją zamknął. Zastygł, jakby dopiero zauważając w jakiej znaleźli się pozycji.

-Okej.

Robin przerzucała wzrok z pary na Zoro, trochę zmartwiona. Szermierz zamarł na sekundę, zaniepokojony pustym wzrokiem blondyna. Jednak nim żadne z nich zdążyło jakkolwiek zareagować, Luffy ich wyręczył.

-Wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra. Rozumiem i szanuję to, czego chcesz ale ważniejsze jest teraz to, czego potrzebujesz. –powiedział, puszczając przyjaciela i ciągle obserwując jego reakcje. –Poza tym im szybciej zaczniesz się kurować, tym szybciej staniesz na nogi!

Sanji odsunął się trochę, aż jego plecy spotkały oparcie. Jego ciało reagowało samo.

-Wybacz, nie chciałem cię dotknąć bez twojej zgody. –brunet dodał szybko, widząc jego reakcję. Blondyn jednak szybko się zregenerował i ścisnął szczękę z nerwów.

-To ja przepraszam, powinienem dawno stać w kuchni i przynosić wam drinki. Gdybym im się nie dał, jak jakaś pizda...

-Sanji. –odwrócił się w stronę ciężkiego warknięcia. Zoro niemal drżał ze złości. –Zamknij się. Nie była to niczyja stąd wina, a na pewno nie twoja. Te skurwysyny są jedynymi winnymi tej sytuacji i na szczęście gniją w więzieniu. Zamknij się i po prostu żyj. Zapomnij o tym.

-Zoro...

Robin popchnęła lekko szermierza, tak by ruszył w stronę kucharza. Spojrzała na przyjaciół z uśmiechem i wróciła do baru, żeby zrobić więcej drinków. Zoro natomiast potknął się lekko i prawie upadł, tuż przy leżaku. Na szczęście zapanował nad nogami i złapał się ramienia Luffiego.

-Sory. –powiedział, odwracając się w stronę Robin, która na swoje szczęście już zniknęła w cieniu. Z westchnięciem wyprostował się i wrócił wzrokiem do kolegów. Luffy śmiał się z niego, a Sanji wciąż dąsał się lekko, z twarzą zwróconą ku morzu. Najwyraźniej pomimo starań i tak porządnie zepsuli mu humor. Nagle jednak niebieskie oczy wbite w lśniącą wodę pomogły mu wpaść na pewien pomysł. – Hej, może chcesz się przepłynąć Mini Merry czy coś? Woda i tak jest spokojna, więc chyba możemy na trochę się zatrzymać.

Sanji spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Luffy niemal upadł na podłogę z ekscytacji.

-Tak! Ja też chce!

-Czekaj, trzeba zapytać Nami o zgodę.

-Nami! –Luffy już dawno biegł w stronę pokoju dziewcząt, krzycząc w niebogłosy. Zoro prychnął pod nosem, rozbawiony. Sanji natomiast nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

-Co? Zły pomysł?

-Nie... -mruknął cicho, bawiąc się frędzlami koca, na którym siedział. –Po prostu, z Luffym na małej łódce średnio odpocznę. –wyjaśnił.

Zoro zrozumiał. Od razu ruszył za Luffym, żeby to sprostować. Chciał sprawić chłopakowi przyjemność, więc wpychanie go do łódki z kimś, kto miał go męczyć raczej się do tego nie zaliczało. Wszyscy bardzo kochali swojego kapitana, ale również bardzo dobrze wiedzieli jaki z niego potrafi być ból w dupie. Sanji chciał spokoju, nie piszczącego nad uchem dzieciaka, który musi pokazać palcem wszystko co zobaczy.

-Luffy! –otworzył drzwi do kabiny z hukiem, przez co Nami prawie przewróciła kałamarz z tuszem. -Cholera jasna! Ktoś jeszcze zamierza wyrwać drzwi z nawiasów?

-Luffy, nie możesz z nami płynąć.

-Co?! Czemu?

-Nikt nie może nigdzie płynąć!

Dziewczyna wstała nagle od biurka, rozjuszona. Złapała ich za kołnierze i dowlokła do drzwi. -Wiatr zaczyna szaleć, słońce zaraz zniknie. Będzie burza.

-Dlaczego nie mogę? Zoro!

-Luffy, zamknij się bo zaraz nie wyrzucę cię za drzwi tylko za burtę!

-Nie!

Sanji z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował jak nawigatorka wyrzuca swoich kamratów za drzwi, pozwalając im upaść twarzami na twarde deski. Prychnął cicho, kiedy Luffy z jękiem zakomunikował, że jego gumowy nos utknął w szczelinie. Powrót do codzienności jednak był najlepszym lekarstwem na nawiedzające czarne myśli. Odwrócił się od przyjaciół i znów wrócił do oglądania coraz bardziej niespokojnego morza. Nagle zadrżał, czując jak wiatr zaczyna się ochładzać i szybko wyjął spod siebie koc, żeby się nim okryć.

-Mówiłam? Zaczyna się. –Nami wyciągnęła Luffiego z między desek, ciągnąc go za ciemne włosy. Zeszła na pokład, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się chmurom. –I to szybciej niż myślałam, cholerny Grand Line.

-Sanji? –Luffy zwrócił się do opatulonego blondyna, masując nos. –Trzeba cię skitrać do środka!

Nim zdążył zrobić chociaż krok, Zoro ruszył się i trącił go barkiem.

-Hej! –oburzony przerzucił masowanie na ramię, oglądając jego plecy, kiedy Nami podeszła do niego równie zaskoczona. Szermierz podszedł do kucharza i schylił się, żeby móc mu coś wyszeptać. Blondyn wysunął głowę spod koca i go wysłuchał, po czym kiwnął nią lekko. Nami uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak opalone ręce podnoszą ostrożnie zawinięte w kokon ciało.

-Zoro już się tym zajmuje. –zaśmiała się, klepiąc kapitana po plecach. Ten spojrzał na nią i lekko zdezorientowany zaraził się śmiechem. Zoro obdarzył ich zirytowanym wzrokiem kiedy obok nich przechodził, z Sanjim na rękach. Blondyn przetarł zmęczone oczy i wtulił się w kamrata. –O mój...!

Nami niemal pisnęła, z niedowierzaniem oglądając ich interakcję. Ostatnimi czasy Sanji bardo szybko robił się zmęczony, a zmęczony Sanji to szczery Sanji. Nie ukrywał wtedy niczego. Ziewał kiedy był śpiący, marudził kiedy mu się nudziło i nawet przebierał się w „domowe” ciuchy. Żałowała, że nie miała przy sobie aparatu, kiedy kucharz schował twarz w rozgrzanej szyi Zoro. Ten jedną ręką przytrzymał go, a drugą pogłaskał po głowię, roztrzepując blond kosmyki.

-Sanji jest uroczy. –Luffy zaśmiał wesoło, krzyżując ręce za głową, na co Nami lekko zaskoczona przytaknęła. Oboje oglądali jak para znika za drzwiami męskiej kabiny, otwartymi przez magiczne ręce zadowolonej Robin. Stała tuż przy kuchni, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Owszem, kapitanie. –powiedziała, opuszczając dłonie i opierając się na nich o barierkę. Tuż za nią wyszli Franky i Brook, z drinkami w rękach.

-SUPER uroczy!

-Już nigdy nic mu się nie stanie. –odwrócili się w stronę Luffiego, który trzymał kapelusz przy piersi. Stał w świetle burzowych błysków, ale cieniu swoich słów. Ściskał słomkowy splot, jakby na niego przyrzekając. –Nie dopuszczę do tego.

-Żadne z nas nie dopuści. –dodał Brook, ściskając swoją szklankę. Nie czuli już złości, jedynie determinację. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Ale mogli działać teraz oraz wpłynąć na przyszłość, i tego postanowili się trzymać.

Robin podała wszystkim obecnym drinki i podniosła swój, w stronę nieba. Oglądała pędzące z wiatrem chmury, oddychając głęboko.

-Za zdrowie naszego kucharza! –wzniosła toast, na który wszyscy odpowiedzieli krzykiem pełnym siły. Zoro przykrył Sanjiego kołdrą, słuchając hałasów z zewnątrz. Z uśmiechem ostrożnie oparł głowę na poduszce, nie chcąc ruszyć kucharza. Chłopak zasnął nim dotarli do łóżka, więc szermierz położył się na materacu i pozwolił mu na sobie leżeć.

-Zdrówko. –zaśmiał się cicho i zamykając już oczy, musnął ustami rozgrzane czoło kamrata. Sanji mruknął coś pod nosem i uśmiechnął delikatnie, czując ciepłe wargi na twarzy.

_ Jest dobrze. _

Pomyślał.

Bardzo dobrze.    
  


_ koniec _


End file.
